I Must Be Lonely
by Lunakytti
Summary: finishedSK Inuyasha leaves with Kikyo in search of the shards and Kagome is heart-broken her sadness turns into anger and she takes a potion and it turns her into a hanyou. Sesshoumaru goes with her, they both experience something they can't stop.
1. Plans

Chapter I  
  
Plans  
  
I Must Be Lonely  
  
Pairing - Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
  
Disclaimer -- I don't own Sesshoumaru and Kagome and all the other people from Inuyasha so don't sue me!! unless you want a sandwich cause that's all have^.^And I know your not so mean as to want to take away my sandwhich^.^  
  
Don't forget to review after each chapter!! cause that way the next chapter comes out faster^.^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
( ) ( )   
(^.^)   
  
Kagome stood at the bottom of the well and threw her big bag up and over it, before climbing up the vines. As soon as her head peeked over the rim of the well she saw Inuyasha standing there with his arms folded tightly, his face red and huge with anger and a huge bump on his head, her bag a few inches away, with a few things scattered out of it.  
.  
.  
Kagome turned her eyes from her bag on the ground and looked Inuyasha in the eyes. Big Mistake, steam was coming out of his ears and his eyes were filled with anger. She chuckled humoressly and tried going back down the well.  
.  
.  
"KAGOME!!"   
.  
.  
She winced and closed her eyes tightly, before sighing and opening her eyes again. She climbed out of the well and looked at Inuyasha's huge bump. He stood there glaring at her while she looked at him innocently.  
.  
.  
"What?!!? I thought you were a Hanyou, the bag wasn't that heavy Inuyasha"   
.  
.  
"Feh"  
.  
.  
Is all he says still glaring at Kagome like there's no tomorrow. She sweatdrops and looks at her bag, she slowly inches towards it and picks up the stuff that fell out of it, and putting it back into her bag. She stood up and put the bag onto her back and then dusted her clothes off.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha glared at her one final time before turning and stalking off towards the God tree. Kagome stands there and looks at her nails, then wipes them against her shirt then looks over her nails again.   
.  
.  
She looked up to see Inuyasha reaching the god tree and let her hand fall to her side before screaming out "OSUWARI!!" The trees erupted into a chaos of birds, and Inuyasha ate dirt. He peeled himself off the ground and stocked over too her, his face matching that of his Firerat outfit.  
.  
.  
"Bitch, what'd you do that for!!"  
.  
.  
She looked around the clearing and at the well one more time before looking back at Inuyasha. He was staring at her with such dislike in his eyes, that it almost seemed to resemble hate. She gave him a chilling look before answering him.  
.  
.  
"I couldn't just let you walk off without me now could I? someone needs to teach you some manners, and it might as well be your shard detector " she smirked and began walking towards the village with Inuyasha right behind her, thinking of ways to exact his revenge. As each evil thought came to his head he grinned maliciously, all of this gone unnoticed by Kagome.  
.  
.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
.  
Sesshoumaru walked down a well worn path towards the village his brother stay's at. He looked back at Rin and Jaken and listened to them argue about Jaken being a toad or not he wouldv'e smiled if it weren't for the fact that he really didn't know how.  
.  
.  
Then his mind started arguing over what he's going to do when he get's there. Inuyasha's going to be there no doubt and so's his wench they're weak friends too. Sesshomaru stopped suddenly with a plan in mind.  
.  
.  
He looked back at Rin and Jaken to busy arguing to know that he stopped. He silently waited for them, and looked around for a place to rest. He went over to a tree, and leaned against the tree, smelling to see if thereare any youkai's around. Since there weren't, he sat down. Rin noticed Sesshoumaru wasn't walking anymore ran over to him and her eyes' light up Sesshoumaru-sama!!"she looked at Jaken and then back at Sesshoumaru.  
.  
.  
Him being slightly curious at what she's going to say. Rin's eyes light up again and her smile, he thought couldn't get any bigger, got bigger  
.  
.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama? Jaken does eat bugs huh?" Jaken interuppts with his denial of eating bugs.  
.  
.  
"I don't eat bug's!!"  
.   
.  
"Yes you do"  
.  
.  
"No I don't little girl " Jaken's voice went higher  
.  
.  
"Yes you do! yes you do!"  
.  
.  
"NO I DON'T!!!"   
.  
.  
Sesshoumaru glares at Jaken.  
.  
.  
"Yes you do"  
.  
.  
He says in that impossible emotionless voice that he has. Jaken turns a bright red and glares at the girl not saying anything. Rin just grins at him. Sesshoumaru almost sighs but controls himself and begins to think about his plan for when he walks into Inuyasha's village tomorrow.  
.  
.  
( ) ( )   
(~.~)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay!! The first chapter is done!! Don't forget to review!! ^.^  
.~**~Lunakytti~**~. 


	2. Tears

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha&Co but I do own this story mwahahahhahaha  
  
yay!!Second chapter.Sorry for my other one being soooo short I'm going to try and make this one longer.and i realize that i misspelled and mest up and left our a lot of words im reaally sorry im probably even spelling some words wrong now heh^.^but i'll try and make it better anyways i left some things out on my summary for example i forgot to mention that Kagome is gonna be turned into a hanyou which right now i don't now how im gonna do it.but anyways enough of my rambling Hehe.On with the Story!!  
  
Pleeeeeeeeeeease R+R  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and yawned.she got out of her sleeping bag and walked   
  
outside of her room and there was Inuyasha and Kikyo.A Pained look came into Kagome's   
  
eyes and she looked around noticing it was still dark out. She hid behind her door and looked   
  
on hoping Inuyasha didn't smell her there.so far though it seemed he hadn't noticed she was   
  
there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the end of Kagome's vision Kikyo and Inuyasha stood whispering to each other.  
  
"What are you doing here Kikyo?"  
  
"I came to see you.."  
  
"What else?"He said gruffly  
  
"Let's go look for the shards together"Her eyes pleading  
  
"I.....Kagome and I are looking for them together."  
  
"Forget her she's just my reincarnate i can protect myself help in killing demons and still find   
  
the shards just like her.."  
  
Inuyasha looks down at the floor thinking that she should just go back to her time anyways   
  
she doesn't belong here and even though i like her waayyyy better then Kikyo.Kikyo would   
  
never tell me to sit if i didn't wait for her.Also i'd get the shards faster if i was with Kikyo plus it   
  
was all Kagome's fault that we have to search for them anyways the stupid girl i always have   
  
to protect her.Well....this would also be a good way to get back at her for telling me to sit   
  
earlier today.he looks up at Kikyo and that warm fuzzy feeling started swarming around in his   
  
stomach.I love Kikyo and Kagome misses to much school anyways so it's better if she   
  
leaves and she'll no doubt leave if i go on without her.Inuyasha looks around the room but   
  
misses seeing or smelling Kagome.He looks back at Kikyo  
  
"Fine i'll go"  
  
Kikyo's eyes dance with happiness and she smiles  
  
"Then let's go.."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yes we can start right now and Kagome won't know that your gone untill the morning or   
  
afternoon.."  
  
Inuyasha nods his head and him and Kikyp head out the outside kikyo glances back towards   
  
Kagome and smirks knowing she was there the whole time.But Inuyasha having no clue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Intermission  
  
Author eats a cheeseburger just out of Inuyasha's grasp,laughs at Inuyasha going crazy   
  
cause he wants some.takes a fry out of the Burger King bag and offers it to her readers   
  
"Want some?"smiles and continues eating her cheesburger occasionaly laughing at   
  
Inuyasha and his antics at trying to get her cheeseburger.grins evilly at him"i'm so evil"  
  
Inuyasha growls at her down below and walks away to go to Kagome's time to ask if she'll   
  
get him a cheeseburger.Author just laughs cause he'll never get one.Sesshomaru appears   
  
beside her and eat's some french fries laughing at Inuyasha too.Hands Sesshomaru a   
  
Cheeseburger and he eats it while authoress points and laughs at Inuyasha jumping into the   
  
well.but laughs even harder knowing he can't get into her time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome watches as Inuyasha leaves her alone.her heart shattering silently, pain and   
  
lonliness showing in her eyes a single silent tear runs down her cheek followed closely by   
  
another.  
  
From another room a very old women watched and heard everything.she sighs and starts   
  
preparing a magical drink to help Kagome  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly snap open at the scent of bones finally unearthed after years   
  
of being hidden.he resists the urge to chase it and looks down at Rin cuddled against him.He   
  
wonders why he feels so attached to the little girl Rin.the mortal flower pup.His mortal flower   
  
pup.Sesshomaru suddenly shacks his head as if he's got fleas and decides to stop thinking   
  
like that.He looks over at the annoying Bug eating toad youkai and picks up a rock throwing it   
  
at him but missing by 2 millimeters a small smile playing on his lips.lifts his nose and smells   
  
for the bone smell and lowers his nose again because it's farther away he smelled Inuyasha   
  
near it though it was only very faint.the thought of him holding a bone above inuyasha and him   
  
going crazy over it entertaining his thoughts enormously.he then looked toward the village a   
  
day's journey away and smelled the faint scent of salt water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright what do you think?!!?^.^i have this bad feeling that this story is going to go on forever but maybe not since i might have more then 2 chapters out today Aren't you happy i was so bored and had nothing better to do i decided to write another chapter AND put it out the same day yay^.^Hope you liked this one please R+R my writing is greatly influenced by Reviews maybe if i get over 20 i'll be tempted to write another chapter and put it up either later today or tomorrow.Thank you^.^Remember to review after each chapter this way the next chapter will come out quicker!!! 


	3. Changes

Chapter 3   
Changes  
  
I need beta readers.....So if your up for the job or whatever just contact me.it's silverlight12002@aol.com but i warn you people who want be my beta-readers you'll only see the bad parts^.^untill of course it get's good.*get's a now and later stuck to her teeth and can't talk anymore so she shut's up*(Oh yeah in the second chapter there was some foreshadowing for the later chapters but i won't tell what it was mwahahahahahaha you'll just have to actually pay more attention to my stories)  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Sesshomaru and The others and honestly i don't want too because if i had anything to do with the making of inuyasha I doubt Sessy would be so cute and hot and stuff and plus they're better better off with whoever owns them cause you've guessed i'd be so mean to inuyasha and torture his poor little stomach to no end Mwahahahahah  
  
Please R+R  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke happily but then the reality of last night hit her full force and her heart sank   
  
while two more tears flowed down her cheeks.just then Kaede decided to come in and wake   
  
her up  
  
"Ah,good your up, wipe those tears from your face and get ready you have shards to   
  
find!"she then walks out of the room leaving Kagome there too fix her appearance up   
  
Kagome gets out of her Sleeping bag and pulls her brush out of her bag and starts brushing   
  
her hair slowly tears still flowing down her cheeks her eyes red and puffy'I can't look like this i   
  
have to find the shards i have to be strong'more tears flow down her face 'how can i be   
  
strong when my heart was just shattered like the Shikon shards,i'm so stupid and ugly no   
  
wonder Inuyasha left without even saying goodbye he probably only saw Kikyo in me   
  
anyways.im just a weak miko that almost caused Inuyasha to die many times'she growls in   
  
anger 'that stupid Kikyo who does she think she is?she's only dirt and bones with a part of   
  
MY soul,she died 50 years ago and then comes back to claim what she lost.She probably   
  
only came here for Inuyasha to prove that she could' stops brushing her hair realizing she   
  
was yanking her hair out, now that she payed more attention to it her head started hurting she   
  
rubbed her head painfully and threw some clothes on and rolled up her sleeping bag putting   
  
it in her bag. One thought in her mind 'put Kikyo back in the ground..with inuyasha'she left her   
  
bag in the corner and walked out to where Kaede was."ah,finally you decide to join us"looks   
  
at the fastly approaching kitsune and opens her arms to hug him "Kagome!!"He hops into her   
  
arms and cuddles into her"Shippou!"Laughs and hugs him bake .he looks wide eyed and   
  
innocently up at her "I thought you died you were sleeping for so long"Kagome giggles and   
  
hugs Shippou closer"Well im not dead so you can stop worrying"Kagome then walks over to   
  
the table with the kitsune tucked in her arms and sits down. Releasing shippou on the floor   
  
he just cuddles against her side as she waits for the official announcement of Inuyasha being   
  
gone.But the announcment never came to her suprise instead Kaede put a wierd smelling   
  
liquid in front of her  
  
"Drink"  
  
Kagome frowns and smells the drink again she looks at Kaede as if she actually thinks she's   
  
gonna drink this.as she looks at the drink disdainfully and then back at Kaede she sighs in   
  
defeat and uses her fingers to plug her nose and downs the drink when it's finished she   
  
sticks her tongue out to try and get rid of the taste which tasted like sour pepto(the pink   
  
medicine stuff) and wisps of cotton candy but looked like green swamp water.Kagome feels   
  
like she's going to be sick and then Kaede hands Kagome some bread and she looks at it   
  
disdainfully too but eats it anyways in hopes of getting the other taste out of her mouth.to her   
  
delight it worked, all thoughts of revenge forgotten from her mind as her curiosity lead her to   
  
ask the question"What was that green slimy stuff?"She looks at Kaede  
  
"it's supposed to make you forget your strongest emotions such as pain and sarrow but only   
  
for a little bit it lasts only a few days..."  
  
"WHAT?!!? did ever occur to you that i wanted to be sad!!NO it didn't !!did it ever occur to   
  
you that i like to feel my emotions!!"  
  
Kaede looks at Kagome like she was a little child that understands nothing,and slowly shook   
  
her head"Relax child,"Kagome's breathing slowly comes back to normal "If I didn't know you   
  
were human i would swear that you are a demoness"Kagome just blinks feeling numb since   
  
she doesn't have the emotion to feel sorry for herself for drinking something that she had no   
  
idea what it was. Kagome looks at Keade calmly"How long does this last?"  
  
Kaede looks at kagome and down at the floor shrugging"Iv'e never done it before" 'I wonder   
  
what the side effects are going to be and how long it will last'  
  
Shippou looks at the two women "Why does she need a postion?"  
  
Kaede looks at the once forgotten kitsune and pats him on the head "It's grown-up stuff"   
  
"............"Kagome pets Shippou to make him forget that what was once on his mind.   
  
Shippou cuddles closer to Kagome forgetting the grown up stuff. As Kagome pets the small   
  
kitsune she absent mindedly looks at her nails and suddenly stops petting shippou causeing   
  
him to look at Kagome her face registering shock. She slowly brings her nails up to her face   
  
to examine her now sharp evil looking nails. she looks at Kaede slowly her eyes open very   
  
wide and says quietly "What did you do to me" After that's said she falls unconcious into the   
  
deep recesses of her poor unfeeling mind.  
  
Shippou and kaede just look at her shock on they're faces and kaede whispers just as quietly   
  
as kagome did before she passed out"Oh my what have I done...". The small kitsune stares   
  
at Kagome and thinks to himself 'Now she'll be my mother longer..' and curls into a ball of   
  
fluff on Kagome's stomach.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: the song that Kaede hums while watching Kagome's change and this is purely what it   
sounds like)  
  
Hmmmmm hmmmmmmmm hmmhmmhmm ahhhhhhh  
  
Qhe Qhe nottwora you will understand listen with you heart you will understand  
  
let break upon you like waves upon the sand  
  
listen with your heart you will understand  
  
(yooooou will understaaaaaaaand)  
  
(A/N: sing it aloud you might be able to say the song better or if you have KaZaA just DL   
  
pocohontas-Listen with your heart)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru nudged Rin off of him and got up and went over to Jaken and kicked him awake   
  
and stares at the ugly green thing untill he got up and walked back over to Rin and tried to   
  
wake her up again.since she didn't he resorted to poking her hard finally her eyes fluttered   
  
open and she stared at Sesshomaru and raised her little body up and yawned rubbing sleep   
  
out of her eyes she immedetly started running around. Just then Jaken, while Rin was   
  
running around him for the 100th time, held the creepy looking stick with the faces in front of   
  
him and tripped poor Rin only to find her falling on him.Rin giggling the short way to ground   
  
as she got up all the was there was a squashed deformed green toady thing with big eyes.   
  
Rin giggles and says happily"Rin fall on Jaken-sama and he go SPLAT!!" giggles again and   
  
runs off after Sesshomaru who was already walking towards the village. As they walked   
  
along Sesshomaru thinking about The joy of finally getting the Tetsuiga and killing his hanyou   
  
half brother,Rin wondering when she'll see some flowers to pick for Sesshomaru-sama   
  
looking happy she follows close behind the ever silent Sesshomaru.Jaken just looking   
  
slightly flat and really mad.Suddenly Sesshomaru smells a diffrent smell coming from the   
  
  
village that just suddenly snuck up on him,that smell smelled slightly like Inuyasha's wench   
  
but smelled like a youkai too,slightly curious Sesshomaru walks faster unconciously hoping it   
  
didn't get to Inuyasha before he did.Jaken And Rin noticing Sesshomaru's faster pace walk   
  
faster too wondering what made him want to move faster.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes to her surroundings,she looked around and first noticed the   
  
weight that was by her side she looked over and smiled to herself looking at the curled up   
  
kitsune sleeping peacefully, not wanting to wake him up she slowly moved away from him   
  
suddenly she felt a strange feeling on top of her head she slowly reached up with her clawed   
  
fingers and touched her new ears her eyes widen as she suddenly hears Keade outside of   
  
her room something she wouldn't have been able to do with her human ears she smelled   
  
instictivly and realized that Keade was probably making another potion she looked around   
  
quietly hoping to escape before she came in but she couldn't so she stared at the door until   
  
it opened white silver colored hair(The color as Inuyasha's)could be seen slightly and she   
  
realized her that she was getting extremely angry and her curled her claws instinctivly and   
  
waited for Inuyasha to walk in but instead Kaede was there looking at wisely at her."Good   
  
your up,come with me.."  
  
"I don't want too"her new voice lower and slightly angry,she stood there shocked at what her   
  
voice sounded like and her claws went to her throat and looking at Kaede"What happened?"  
  
"Come out here and i'll tell you,you don't want to wake the Shippou now do you?"  
  
Kagome shaked her head and after a few seconds walked out of the room to where Kaede   
  
was "Now child i think you might want to sit down"Kagome just nodded and slowly sat down a   
  
part of her rebelling at being told to sit...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay that's the end of chapter 3. Sorry for any OOCness i tried making them be like themselves as best as to my abilities as right now, also im happy to say that i got contacts yay!!i don't need to use my glasses anymore^.^Plllllllllleeeeeeeease R+R i want lots of reviews because suprisingly reviews make me want to write the chapter and put it out faster^.^ untill Chapter 4 btw It might help to review after each chapter that way the the next chapter comes out quicker!!  
Ciao^.~ 


	4. Beginnings

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha&co someone else owns Sesshomaru,I know it's hard to grasp the truth but fanfiction writer's DO NOT own Sesshomaru&co.As much as i wish it wasn't so doesn't mean my poor wish will ever come true  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~  
Side Note  
  
Authoress is away right now as her mother has yelled at her to come and get dessert taking   
  
precious time away from writing the next chapter in her fic,she will be with you shortly.thank   
  
you so kindly for your patience even if it's at it's end.oh yeah and Dark Star The   
  
AUTHORESS DOES NOT HATE YOU!!! Whew!glad we finally got that out of the way^.^I'm   
  
Shippou and this has been a special authoress announcement So Have a nice day!signing   
  
off---from her very own computer  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sits in the God tree pulling at her bottom lip,thinking about what happened only an   
hour ago.  
  
,~**~=^.^=~**~,   
  
"I don't want too" her new voice lower and slightly angry,she stood there shocked at what her   
voice sounded like and her claws went to her throat and looking at Kaede "What happened?"  
  
"Come out here and i'll tell you,you don't want to wake the Shippou now do you?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and after a few seconds walked out of the room to where Kaede   
was "Now child I think you might want to sit down" Kagome just nodded and slowly sat down   
a part of her rebelling at being told to sit."Kaede what's happening to me?"  
  
Kaede looked into space a minute then turned to look at the newly formed hanyou, Kagome,   
her hair was a shiny blueish black going down to her waist,her eyes an amethyst purple the   
blue-grey color of her old eyes completely gone,her skin a creamy white considerably paler   
then the color before, her whole being unseemingly radiating an aura of perfection and   
power,her eyelashes longer and darker a great contrast compared to the whiteness of her   
skin,her human ears gone replaced with fuzzy black ones at the top of her head moving   
constantly to every noise she hears,inwardly Kaede sighs 'how am I going to tell her she   
seems to know already so i should just tell her how it happened' "I think.."She started "That   
the drink I gave you earlier has done this to you"  
  
"I thought you said that the drink only numbs my strongest emotions"  
  
"Yes i did,because that's what it does,but apparently either your emotional state has done   
this or it's only bringing out the true you.."  
  
"The true me!! the true me is human NOT hanyou!"  
  
Kaede sighs"something in you is youkai and it's been there for a long time,but the drink has   
made itself emerge and change you"  
  
Kagome just stared at Kaede for a minute before running outside. Kaede thought 'well she's   
adjesting well to her new body i bet it already seems like that's how she's always been'  
  
,~**~=^.^=~**~,  
  
Kagome sat up in the branch that Inuyasha was usually at and started petting her fluffy tail   
  
unconciously,'I can't believe this im actually a Hanyou a half demon'Kagome smiled wickedly   
'this transformation will be helpful when i go after Inuyasha and Kikyou'Kagome then jumped   
down from the tree and ran back to Kaede's testing her speed she was there at the house in   
3.5 seconds she smiled 'i'm way faster then Inuyasha,this revenge will be sweet'Kagome   
then smirked and walked into the house and looked at the little kitsune right in front of   
her,Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms and cuddled against her laughing "Kagome I   
thought you left me here!"  
  
"Ah,Shippou would i do that without telling you"the kitsune just shook his head "Kagome   
where ever your going i want to come too"His big innocent eyes looking at Kagome "I don't   
know if you really want to come Shippou,I'm going after Inuyasha and Kikyou"Kagome said   
saying they're names in disgust  
  
"Why are you going after Kikyou,I thought you hated her"Kagome nods   
  
"I do,Im going after them to put them both into the ground Shippou,And i don't think you want   
to see"  
  
Shippou's eyes widened then they looked the way Inuyasha left,and then back at Kagome  
  
"If he hurt you,then he deserves to go to hell,so I'm still going Mommy"Kagome looked at   
him and hugged him tightly "Thank you my little pup". Shippou's heart burst with joy and he   
ran around the room while Kagome went on got her Bow,when she returned to where   
Shippou was Kaede was there. "Good luck child"She said softly as Shippou jumped into   
Kagome's arms.Kagome just nodded and went on her way, deciding to walk to give her a   
little time to get used to her new senses,She stopped and closed her eyes smelling around   
her and soon wrinkled her nose in disgust 'what's that salty dirty clay smell,it's gross'She   
started walking faster to get the smell away from her,so natrually she didn't notice that   
another youkai was around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru walked on the same path as Kagome but heading towards the village instead of   
away from it. He smelled a Hanyou like his half brother except this was a female and she   
smelled like his brother's wench,but the last time he checked she was human without that   
awful smell that humans have. Anyways would she ever get a suprise when she saw him he   
might even keep her alive to because no doubt his hanyou brother would want her. That   
reminds him of the fact that he hasn't smelled his brother since that night when he smelled it   
being overpowered by the bones and dirt. Sudden relization dawned on him and he   
stopped, cursing himself for his stupidity.His eyes narrow as he hurridly thought of a plan   
blocking all else from his mind and the plan comes crashing right into him. He looked down   
at the hanyou that crashed into him and found his anger rising. The hanyou smelled this and   
backed off her temper rising too she growled and flexed her claws menicingly not caring if he   
was stronger then her or not,Sesshomaru's anger suddenly left as he realized who it was  
  
"ah,you saved me the trouble of having to go and get you myself"  
  
"No i didn't"She said her voice still low"You came all the way out here didn't you"  
  
Sesshomaru got a little angry but his faced stayed cold and emotionless then he smirked   
throwing the she hanyou off balance she straightened up knowing he didn't pose a threat to   
her pup and continued walking since the human smell had faded a lot,she walked right by him   
holding her pup up on her shoulders her bow on her back with the arrows "And where do you   
think YOUR going" she looked at him like he was the stupidest thing in the world which made   
him slightly mad "I'm going to put kikyo back in the ground,and guess who's going with her?"  
  
"Who's kikyo?"then he remember Inuyasha's dead wench'but why would he be with   
her?she's dead'.Sesshomaru glared at the girl's retreating back.She stopped and looked   
back at him and smirked when she found he was glaring at her"if you want to kill Inuyasha you   
may come with me and Shippou,I know where they're heading..."  
  
"Fine i'll come"He walked up the girl and then back at Rin and Jaken "Come on Rin"Kagome   
finally took notice of the girl that was keeping silent,then she smirked "I thought you hated   
humans Fluffy"Then Rin spoke up happily"Sesshomaru-sama does hate humans but he   
doesn't hate me"She chirped then went up too Shippou "Rin says your so Kawaii"Shippou   
just stared at her "Do you want to go get Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-sama some   
flowers"She says all bubbly and Shippou looks at Kagome "Can I?"Kagome smiles and   
nods. So Shippou jumped off and ran towards the field of flowers Rin chasing after him   
laughing,Jaken just glared after the two then looked back at Sesshomaru "Lord do we really   
have to travel with these..humans"He says disgustedly.Before Sesshomary could say   
anything Kagome jumped on him squishing him"You stupid little toad shut up or leave" Since   
he didn't want to leave Sesshomaru he shut up and they all continued walking towards the   
Shikon shard that Inuyasha and Kikyo were going after.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ,~**~Lunakitty~**~, ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please REVIEW!!!! I must have... 45 reviews if you want the 5th chapter out I'm   
  
serious!!!!You can easily get this by reviewing after each chapter.And does any one have any ideas on how what the next chapter should be about?!!?im stuck .   
  
Thank you   
  
Ja ne 


	5. Water Part 1

chapter 5  
  
Sorry Chapter 4 had so many mess ups along with all the other chapters I made it so it would   
  
be easy to read but my computer was being a total butthead and it wanted you to all suffer   
  
while reading my story.let's just say my computer shaped up and it SHOULD be working   
  
now. oh yes and if you haven't figured it out already the characters are majorly OOC so if   
  
you don't like it too bad.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha & co BUT one day i WILL own a anime of my own one day   
  
maybe not in the near future but ONE DAY!!!  
  
.~**~=^.^-~**~.=earlier that same day  
  
~_~_~_~_~=later that day   
  
'.....'=thoughts  
  
  
.~**~=^.^=~**~.   
  
Sesshomaru was staring at Kagome and her new change which he had to admit made her   
  
look exotic, and Unearthly she looked untouchable.he looked away quickly when Kagome   
  
looked back and he started cursing himself for even thinking about Kagome,he wondered   
  
when he started thinking of her by her first name.he just shrugged it off and looked around he   
  
shouldn't be thinking of her in the first place, but he immediately started thinking of her   
  
again 'hmm...when did she pick up this attitude of hers,it's really getting on my nerves'. He   
  
looks back at Rin to make sure she's okay and see's her trudging along and decides to stop   
  
for a rest. "Rin needs to rest" he says to the unearthly Kagome and she nods her head   
  
stopping and sitting down on a rock that just happened to be there.Rin just stopped where   
  
she was and sat down tiredly,Kagome smiled at Rin 'oh the poor girl'her eyes narrow as she   
  
looks at Sesshomaru 'why can't he just pick her up we'd probably be able to move a lot faster   
  
and get more distance in,but ah well stopping for Rin will give me time to practice getting   
  
used to my new advantages'She grinned and looked at her nails and curling them to her palm   
  
drawing a trickle of ruby blood from her white skin. She brought her palm up too her mouth   
  
and licked it away as the small wound closed.She suddenly had the feeling of being watched   
  
so she quickly looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at her with his eyebrow arched.her   
  
face turned a slight pink and she turned away 'why am I blushing? god he's so hot ,he keeps   
  
staring at me,am I crazy?i thought i loved Inuyasha'her thoughts turned angrily 'No i hate him   
  
he left me for a dead Kikyo and he's going to pay for leaving me alone Kikyo...'she growls   
  
'Kikyo's going to suffer before she goes back into the ground'she started thinking of the   
  
many ways she was going to hurt Kikyo. She stood up seeing everyone was ready to go and   
  
called Rin over to her. "Rin would you like me to carry you?then you wouldn't waste so much   
  
energy and be so tired" Rin grinned widely and jumped up and down hapily Kagome turned around   
  
and Rin got on her back, Kagome wrapped her tail around Rin and Kagome looked down at the pouting   
  
Shippou and held her arms out for shippou. He readily jumped in her arms happily and they all   
  
were on they're way. Sesshomaru finding he couldn't stop looking at the beautiful and   
  
attractive hanyou named Kagome. Kagome felt eyes on her back so she looked back to see   
  
Sesshomau staring at her which caused her to blush, and he quickly looked away while   
  
Kagome loving the attention smiled to herself and soon, Rin fell asleep along with Shippou in   
  
Kagome's arms.   
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
It was getting dark So they decided to stop for the night by a lake. they built a fire and  
  
made dinner soon after Rin fell asleep with Shippou curled next to her .Jakken was lost somewhere   
  
(A/N no one cares where he was just not there he's probably off eating bugs XD ) Sesshomaru was sitting against a big tree staring into  
  
the flames of the fire.Since no one seemed like they needed her she went in search of the lake that   
  
was near by. When she got down to the lake she stared into the water and saw her new form   
  
and wondered when it'll go away since it was brought out by the potion then as soon as the   
  
potion is out of her system she should go back to normal well that's what she figured anyways even   
  
though thinking about changing back made her slightly sad she was growing used to her new   
  
look and she rather like the feeling of smelling better and running faster she liked feeling that she could  
  
protect herself and her surrogate pup Shippou.she smirked 'I wonder what Inuyasha think i bet he'll be pretty   
  
shocked he'll also be pretty sad when i rip his dear Kikyo to pieces then the witch will never show   
  
come back'. Kagome nodded then began to take off her clothes for a bath.she was so caught up in  
  
her thoughts she wasn't aware that there was someone watching her.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He watched her swim her body joining with the water. She looked like she belonged there, like she  
  
never touched solid ground, she was a spirit so caught up in her own life, that she wasn't aware of   
  
anything other then her own world. How he envied her how she could be in her own world so   
  
unaware of her own danger,but he wouldn't underestimate the water spirit he knew very well that even  
  
though she seemed helpless and vulnerable, she could attack with deadly accuracy. not that he was scared  
  
he was Lord of the Western Lands and no one could kill him. He smirked as she stopped in the water to   
  
stare up at the glowing moon, still blissfully unaware of his presence. It made him slightly mad that he was not   
  
noticed, but he just reasoned with himself that it was better that she didn't know he was there. He knew  
  
that she knew that he was staring at her all day but he couldn't really help it he was attracted to her ten   
  
fold now that her demon blood had finally come out to the open. Yes he knew that there was demon   
  
blood in her it just decided not to show itself until she was ready, he looked back at Kagome and was   
  
suprised that she was still in the water, but now she was staring at him. He cursed himself for being caught  
  
in his own world. She tensed like she was going to attack but then seemed to relax. She smiled swimming   
  
towards the shore and towards the beautiful god like creature that was hidden amongst the trees.   
  
.~**~=^.^=~**~.  
  
I hope you liked this chaper and im really sorry for it being out so late.I was having a hard time writing this i don't know why .  
  
But anyways pleeeeeeeeease review, and I'm sorry for all the grammer and punctuation mistakes, but really people  
  
why do you pay attention to it so much?!!? I don't^.^also I'm sorry for demanding 45 reviews for my last review  
  
it just gave me some time to write this one thanks for your understanding.  
  
Jakken-I was NOT eating bugs!!  
  
Luna-Suuuure you weren't   
  
Jakken-I WASN't !!!!  
  
Rin-Jakken-sama was eating bugs!! I saw him!!  
  
Jakken-*mumbles* stupid humans   
  
Luna-WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!  
  
Jakken- *eyes widen and he starts stuttering*I..I....I...d..didn't say a...an..anything y...y...your majesty  
  
Luna-*narrows her eyes* open your big mouth again SERVANT and you will be punished*grins evilly*  
  
Rin-*giggles*  
  
Jakken-*eyes widen and he runs off the find Sesshomaru who he thinks will protect him from the  
authoress*  
  
Luna- *laughs evilly as Jakken runs off scared to death*Mwahahahahahahahahahahah  
  
.~**~Lunakitty~**~. 


	6. Water Part 2

I Must Be Lonely  
  
  
Chapter 6   
  
Water Part 2  
  
Disclaimer---I don't own Inuyasha but i do own my bug eating servant Jakken (not really who would want  
  
to own a ...a TOAD!!! XD  
  
  
  
  
Last chapter:  
  
Yes he knew that there was demon blood in her it just decided not to show itself until she was ready,   
  
he looked back at Kagome and was suprised that she was still in the water, but now she was staring at him.  
  
He cursed himself for being caught in his own world. She tensed like she was going to attack but then seemed  
  
to relax. She smiled swimming towards the shore and towards the beautiful god like creature that was   
  
hidden amongst the trees.  
  
  
( ) ( )  
(^.^)  
Water Part 2  
  
He watched her walk slowly from the water like a dream, water running down her smooth body her tail  
  
wrapped around her waist her eyes seemingly dark and mysterious, her skin glowing like the moon  
  
and her hair falling in front of her contrasting greatly to her skin. She walked to him slowly like an   
  
angel coming from the moon. A part of him wanted to disappear, and wish he never followed her,   
  
but another the stronger side wanted to stay and see what she was up to. So he stood there frozen for the   
  
first time in his life. The goddess Kagome reached out her hand and grabbed his softly and stepping   
  
back, tugging him slightly to go with her. He followed her slowly and she brought him towards the  
  
water her eyes hypnotizing he couldn't think of anything but her and her body so close to his. She reached  
  
the water and stopped. Looking up at Sesshomaru she reached her hand up to his face and traced the cresent moon   
  
on his forhead, she looked into his eyes as if to ask for permission. She smiled and ran her fingers through  
  
his hair softly she slowly removed his armor and pushed his tail off of his right shoulder. He looked at her   
  
curiously but his eyes held lust in them. She knew what she was doing to him and it almost seemed like she  
  
encouraged it. She pulled off his clothes he helped a little but he wasn't completely undressed he still had  
  
pants on. she watched him stand there as she slowly went backwards into the water holding out her hands   
  
for him to come to her. Still entranced by her boldness and her angelicness he followed her his senses   
  
dull, and focused only on her. She smiled and turned around swimming deeper then going under appearing   
  
closer to him . He swam under then came back up his silky pearly glowing hair floating aorund in the water his body  
  
just inches away from Kagome. She lifted her hand to his face and traced his jaw with her finger. He wrapped   
  
his arms around her and pulled her closer she looked up at him and closed her eyes as he lowered his   
  
head...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He felt like he was all wet, he moaned then opened his eyes to see big Amethyst colored eyes staring at   
  
him worriedly with an empty bucket by her side he sweatdropped and pushed her away. "Why did   
  
you do that?"he said irratated   
  
"Well...I was worried your tail was moving everywhere I thought you were having a bad dream or  
  
something"  
  
"Well I wasn't youkai's don't have bad dreams"He said superiorly  
  
while Kagome just snorted like she didn't believe him,and went to light the fire again since it went out  
  
"You know you were a lot cuter when you were sleeping" Kagome said as her  
  
her back was turned towards him Sesshomaru glared daggers at her and she sweatdropped slightly  
  
Sesshomaru noticed this and smirked then went and woke up Rin. She looked up at Sesshomaru-sama,  
  
and smiled. She jumped up and looked around spotting Shippo where Kagome was sleeping she ran over  
  
and woke him up. Soon everyone who ate was around the fire eating but still there was no sign of Jakken  
  
after they finished eating they packed up they're stuff and began walking towards they're destination  
  
(A/N:They're destination is wherever Bonnie and Clyde are at aka Inuyasha and Kikyo) as they walked  
  
a sudden growl came from ahead of Kagome and she perked her ears up and realized it was just  
  
Sesshomaru. She looked at him curiously and then she looked around then it suddenly dawned on her  
  
'they were in his lands and if they were in his lands then that means that Inuyasha and Kikyo are on his   
  
lands too....ohhh he must be pissed off 'little did she know.....He was about to explode with anger.   
  
Good thing he just had to keep his cool and aloof self even though he wasn't doing such a good job of it  
  
with Kagome around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were walking for what seemed like days to Rin and Shippo. Though in reality they only walked  
  
half the day going really fast. Around late afternoon they finally stopped to rest and wonder where   
  
Jakken was. Sesshomaru seemed really ticked off now (A/N between me and you i think he's going crazy)  
  
Rin didn't go without noticing this and started singing "I think my dad's gone crrraaaaaazy"Then  
  
burst out laughing running around Sesshomaru he didn't even seem to notice this, and Kagome..  
  
well she was just sitting there, amused, with Shippo on her shoulder watching the whole thing.   
  
That seemed so normal yet so out of place. Kagome shrugged and looked around the sniffing the air   
  
smelling that really gross smell from afar that was still a really strong smell they're must be a lot of those  
  
gross smelling things she scrunched up her nose a delt with it. She looked at Sesshomaru and realized   
  
that he wasn't having any problems with that god awful smell and glared at him. He looked at her   
  
angry face and was at a loss of words she was drop dead gorgeous when she was angry too. She   
  
suddenly spoke up "Why don't YOU seem to have any problems with that awful smell" he looked   
  
confused for a minute then smelled the air too then scrunched up his nose too, he went back to his   
  
stoic self "I don't smell the HUMANS because i don't want too" she was shocked that awful smell was h  
  
umans she wondered if that's what she used to smell like or if that's what she still smells like she  
  
looked at Sesshomaru staring at her and alls she said was "oh" then turned away embarrased because  
  
she made such a big deal about it since it was normal.She couldn't figure out why those humans smelled  
  
so bad and Rin didn't, could it maybe be beause she always with a youkai or is it because she actually  
  
might take a bath regularly. She shrugged and decided that she wantd to stay here for the night so they  
  
unpacked and started a fire for Rin's benefit.Kagome especially wanted to wash her self and get the dirt  
  
and grim out of her fur and skin."I'm going to take a bath "She announced and left for the river before  
  
anyone could say anything not like they were anyways except Rin followed her deciding to take a bath   
  
too.Tomorrow she decided she was going to the village to buy some stuff because she realized she was  
  
PMSing and that only means one thing...and she really didn't feel like being embarrased.   
( ) ( )  
.~**~ (^.^)~**~.  
  
Hoped you liked this chapter ^.^please review and yes i know im so mean to poor Sesshomaru . Not   
  
that he objects all that much....oh yes and im sorry I called my Sessho baby Sesshomary . it was my   
  
fingers fault..Oh yes im also sorry for spelling Shippo wrong i spelled it Shippou I'm so mean misspelling  
  
everyone's names oh yeah and..Review!! Review!! Review!!!!  
  
.~**~ =^.^=~**~.  
Luna was chasing after Jakken with a huge mallot and was grinning demonicly he ran as fast as his little   
  
toady feet could carry him and he made it to Sesshomaru and hid behind him while luna was approaching   
  
evilly she ignored Sesshomaru and started chasing Jakken again who was running around Sesshomaru he   
  
sweatdropped and watched amused when Luna passed in front of him again he took the mallet and   
  
squashed Jakken himself Luna looked on in awe then she got down on her knees and grabbed Sesshomaru's  
  
hands   
  
Luna---"Will you let me bare your children"  
  
Sesshomaru--*sweatdrops*  
  
Miroku--*looks on in awe*Why can't beautiful women say that to me?  
  
  
.~**~Lunakitty~**~.  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
New:Review reply's for chapters 4 and 5  
  
Holly---This chapter was already done by the time I got your review!!^.^and i'm so glad you love it^.^  
  
Phoebemoon---Another person who loves my fanfic!!yay!I'm really happy and who knows what's   
going to happen in the next chapter's i write whenever i get the urge to though i make sure  
it all goes together I want Kagome to stay hanyou too. she rocks.  
  
My servant Jakken----"What about me?!!?doesn't anyone love me???"  
  
Me/Luna---......"No"  
  
jakken---O.o()  
  
Med-Jai ferret---....Sesshomaru aka fluffy-chan says---"She's not kawaii!! She's beautiful and unearthly!!!"  
  
Me/Luna--....*cries*You don't love me anymore Fluffy-chan!!"  
  
Fluffy-chan--.()  
  
Lyn/Lin--Luna says---of course both chapters are cool I write them XP  
  
Me/Luna---*Has developed a huge ego* XD  
  
Dark Angel Akari----Luna says---Yay!! you and your little cousin love my fic!!  
  
Me/Luna---*soon soon i will have all of you wrapped around my little finger*Bwahahahahhahahahahah  
  
Beth---Luna says---Thank you i will  
~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed it keeps me writing knowing that people like my story ^.^So sorry   
if you reviewed and your not on they're also if you want me too send you an e-mail when i update it put your  
e-mail address in the review^.^ 


	7. Suprises

Chapter 7  
  
Suprises  
  
By:Lunakitty  
  
Disclaimer--Inuyasha and the rest of the characters do NOT belong to me. But the story and any other  
character I make up is mine.  
  
  
( ) ( )   
(^.^)  
  
  
  
Last chapter---   
She shrugged and decided that she wantd to stay here for the night so they  
  
unpacked and started a fire for Rin's benefit. Kagome especially wanted to wash her self and get the dirt  
  
and grim out of her fur and skin. "I'm going to take a bath " She announced and left for the river before  
  
anyone could say anything not like they were anyways except Rin followed her deciding to take a bath   
  
too. Tomorrow she decided she was going to the village to buy some stuff because she realized she was  
  
PMSing and that only means one thing...and she really didn't feel like being embarrased.   
  
  
( ) ( )  
(^.~)  
  
  
The evening went by without trouble or much importance. By midmorning they were on there  
  
way. Sesshoumaru leading the way to the village followed by Rin then Shippo and last Kagome.   
  
Kagome was walking along in deep thought about her current situation. 'She knew what happened   
  
when she went into heat around Inuyasha, and she didn't know if it was worse or a lot safer to be around  
  
a full youkai when she was in heat.   
  
He's probably picking up, subconsciously, her smell slowly edging it's way to the most horrible thing   
  
any women has to go through......her period, blah, maybe I should ask Sesshoumaru what herbs to use to  
  
keep her from going into heat, No! I can't believe I just thought that. No there has to be a witch or  
  
someone that knows about it inside the village. I just hope it doesn't start before I get there It would be so  
  
embarrasing, and I really don't want to set Sesshoumaru off. I can't believe I was caught so....unprepared   
  
after being in this time for so long. God life can't get any worse.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ .~**~=^.^=~**~. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and looked back at Rin and Kagome. 'Since he doubted kagome knew how  
  
to block some smells from her nose', he just shrugged 'he wasn't her teacher, and someone had to know   
  
ahead of time if any youkai's were around.' So with that settled he stopped using his nose to smell. 'It   
  
wasn't like he was completely helpless, he still had excellent eyesight, and this would be a way to get back   
  
at Kagome for waking him from his good dream with pouring a bucket of water all over him, it took him   
  
along time to get all those knots out of his hair the little brat,' his mind soon drifted to thoughts of the   
  
torture and suffering his idiotic half breed brother was going to get.  
  
Kagome wasn't thinking anything but the fact that she was suffering horribly for what she had done to  
  
Sesshoumaru. Since she didn't see him flinching or anything of the like, she doubted he could smell   
  
that awful smell, and he was full youkai . She felt like she was going to pass out because it was so awful.   
  
Shippo seemed fine though she guessed it was due to the fact that he was around smelly humans all the  
  
time, and he had grown accustomed to it, but god she was going to pass out and they were still only   
  
about two hours away from the village.   
  
  
~_~_~_~2 hours later~_~_~_~_  
  
They walked into the village slowly, tons of people running this way and that so caught up in the   
  
bright sunny day, and the great deals everyone was having, they didn't even notice that 2 youkais   
  
1 hanyou and a little girl had entered the village, a little grumpy. as they walked through they were   
  
stopped many times by merchants offering deals the them. Kagome's ears were swirling everywhere  
  
as she tried to catch every single noise she heard up ahead of her Sesshoumaru growling at anyone  
  
who got in his way and he seemed especially grumpy because it was so loud. Rin and Shippo were   
  
amazed by everything. They seemed caught up in the excitment of the market, and were running  
  
around they're eyes feasting on every possible thing they could see.  
  
Kagome having finally toned down the smell that was radiating off the humans like a second skin,  
  
she looked around nervously, looking for only one thing, but the only thing her eyes seemed to see  
  
were clothes, clothes and more clothes with the occasional gold,jewelry and gem stones mixed in there.  
  
She grabbed Shippo and held him not wanting to lose the little kitsune amongst the throng of people,  
  
that didn't care if there were children running around as long as they got what they wanted. She went  
  
to grab Rin to find that Sesshoumaru had her at his side with his clawed hand on her shoulder growling  
  
at anyone stupid enough to get near his Rin. He didn't seem to like being around so many humans at   
  
once and Kagome for once in her life didn't like so many people around her. All she wanted to do was   
  
find a place to buy the herbs she needed, and get the heck out of this village. She was thinking she should  
  
leave Shippo with Sesshoumaru, and Rin while she was in the village to find what she needed. She   
  
walked up to Sesshoumaru, and looked at him hoping that he could feel her looking at him, because   
  
she didn't think he could hear her with this loud noise. A minute later Sesshoumaru looked back and she  
  
pushed Shippo towards him "Watch him, I have to go and find something" he nodded indicating that he heard her   
  
and put his other clawed hand on Shippo as they disappeared in the midst of people leaving Kagome to   
  
go and get what she came here for.  
  
  
  
  
She pushed through people and searched every corner and alley that fell upon her eyes. She   
  
felt like she was searching her whole life time before her eyes finally fell on something that had herbs all   
  
over the place. She walked up to it to see a old women there that seemed to be able to stare right through  
  
her she had the sudden urge to hide her secrets, and kill the women but controlled herself, she was here for  
  
a reason and she didn't want to cause any trouble in getting it. She looked up at the old women that was  
  
smiling knowingly at her, and she started to go through diffrent spices, and herbs a few scents drifted   
  
towards her Lavender, Rosemary but really that's all she could identify. All of the smells were mixed   
  
together. The old women looked back at her and handed her a few diffrent herbs that she couldn't   
  
identify, and Kagome just looked at her with narrowed eyes after taking the herbs wondering what this  
  
women was giving her. The old women saw this and smiled. "Is that not what you wanted?"  
  
Kagome looked at her for a minute without saying anything "How do you know what I want?"she said   
  
rather ruffly the old women looked at her knowingly "I can tell you need something so you don't go   
  
through your monthly cycle, Why else would a female hanyou traveling with a male Youkai come into   
  
a village especially one as crowded as this?"  
  
Kagome was just silent and then nodded reaching into her back pack to pay for the herbs. The old women  
  
looked at her and shook her head "No need to pay me, the best payment you can give me is to show   
  
Sesshoumaru what love is" Kagome looked at the smiling women blankly and nodded dumbly and   
  
mumbled a thank you before walking away. When she had walked about five feet away, she looked back  
  
to where the women was, and noticed that the booth had disppeared, Kagome just shrugged her shoulders   
  
confusedly, and started to walk to where she knew Sesshoumaru must be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
Please don't forget to review I love reviews ^.^  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
Reviews for last chapter---  
  
Moonlight Song--- Thank you i'm glad you enjoy it thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter too  
  
Dark Star--He is god like,have you not seen the picture where he's standing in front of the full moon?   
maybe i'll send it to you if you haven't  
  
DemonBlade--Thank you!! I try and um.....what does Sugo mean? ^.^'  
  
Juliemoonstar--Thank you and I try to update often   
  
Tifa-sama---He's MINE!!! And only I can bare his children XD I can't share my fluffy-chan not even with   
Dark Star   
  
Lyn/Lin--Why! thank you^.^  
  
Talon DragonFriend---Rin wasn't actually calling Sessy-chan her dad she was singing a song that just  
happened to relate to Sesshoumaru going crazy..the part that she sang came from one of eminem's songs  
i forget which one though  
  
Lady Love---It's Ka--go--me !!! not Ka--go--ma anyways I love what I did to Kagome too she actually is  
smarter then she looks ya know ^.^  
  
holly---hehe it being a dream was kind of a suprise thing huh i thik it was ingenious plus it helped me out  
of the bind i was bound to get into at the end of all the describing .  
  
also thanks to all my other reviewers even if you didn't leave your pen name. also i want to know how to   
do that one face um....it's where it's a line going horizontal with a smaller line going downwards and having  
two of those and a dot or whatever makes it into a irratated looking face i don't know how everyone does it  
!!!! anyways i have to go my mom's pounding on my door to make me eat dinner . remember to review!!! 


	8. Feelings

Disclaimer: Me NO own Inuyasha&co  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Feelings  
  
By:Lunakitty  
  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru & Kagome  
  
Rating: I think it might be bordering R  
  
A/N: I'm trying something with the P.O.V thing it might make things a little   
easier. Thank you Dark star for fixing it ^.^ Everyone!!! Attention you better   
be happy this chapter is probably better then all of the other's cause dark Star   
went over it. Yeah it's kinda embarrasing that she's better at grammer then I  
and i'm older . but anyways enjoy!  
  
  
  
( ) ( )  
(^.~)  
Author's P.O.V  
  
They met up outside of the village; both Sesshoumaru and Kagome were glad  
  
to be out of there while Rin and Shippo both wanted to go back and look around   
  
some more. The place was to crowded and loud. They didn't argue much   
  
with Kagome though. They could tell that she wasn't in the mood, and she looked  
  
tired, if anything. So the two stayed silent during most of the walk towards   
  
Sesshoumaru's castle. The decision to go there was made by Sesshoumaru, and   
  
everyone understood without words that they had to rest up while Kagome needed to  
  
become more adapted to her hanyou form.   
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru's P.O.V  
  
Sesshoumaru was in deep thought. For while Kagome's  
  
heart was coming together, his icy heart was finally warming up to Kagome,   
  
now that she was around more often then not. Her very presence seemed to warm   
  
up his cold body, making him feel things he hadn't felt in decades. He hated   
  
it, but the new calming peace that overflowed within him he seemed to enjoy.   
  
He decided he would take Kagome under his paw and teach her how to live   
  
life as a youkai. He started wondering on how long it would take to train and   
  
then find Inuyasha. Because surely, they must have already found these famous   
  
shards that Kagome's looking for. Really, he didn't care as long as he got what   
  
he wanted: the death of his idiot brother and ___________. Now that he had feelings for  
  
Kagome, he was rather angry at what Inuyasha had done. I mean, come on! A dead   
  
woman over Kagome? His half brother always had a taste for dead things.   
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head in disgust. Inuyasha would rather have a cold shell  
  
than a warm, kind-hearted woman who gave her love freely in return for  
  
nothing. She had changed drastically because of Inuyasha, and deep down   
  
Sesshoumaru felt sorry for the extinct human Kagome because somehow, he  
  
knew that version of her would never come back. She was more, how would  
  
he say, more like himself now you that you couldn't read the expressions that flew   
  
across her face like an open book. She was more guarded and dominant; she   
  
seemed to go with her new self, though, very well. Everything about her now   
  
seemed to fit in place, better than the human Kagome. Even the fact that her new self   
  
was being sorta cold. He knew she would make a good mother just by looking at  
  
Shippo, the happy carefree kitsune, that seemed attached to Rin like she was  
  
his older sister. Even though they were completly different, not to mention that  
  
Shippo was actually older then Rin.  
  
In a way, Sesshoumaru was mad that Kagome was around. Because everytime  
  
he smelled her from behind him, or started thinking about his idiot brother.   
  
it would lead to thinking about her...and her just being near distracts him so  
  
much that he turns into a bumbling fool. He can barely speak, and when he   
  
does, his voice is lower, and he starts thinking about taking her then and there  
  
but....years of practice is put to good use and it took all he was worth just  
  
to barely control himself. He didn't know why they just weren't flying/jumping   
  
to his castle. For one thing, it wouldn't take so long to get there,  
  
and second, they could begin to train so they could go after Inuyasha. He looked  
  
back at Kagome, his Kagome. Yes, his Kagome...he liked the sound of that. He  
  
looked back at her and saw her looking down at the ground around him. He   
  
narrowed his eyes as she slowly looked up at Sesshoumaru. When their   
  
eyes locked, he sniffed the air, and she blushed and looked away. Sesshoumaru's   
  
eyes widened slightly, and all he could think of was 'oh shit'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome's P.O.V  
  
'Oh shit' she looked away from Sesshoumaru's gaze and blushed cherry red.  
  
'He knows...that's exactly what Inuyasha did when I was in heat.' She looked  
  
back to see Sesshoumaru still looking at her, but something was diffrent in   
  
his eyes. At first you would think he was angry with me, but even when   
  
Sesshoumaru's super angry he doesn't show that much emotion. She had to  
  
admit, she was getting freaked out. She lifted her nose slightly and sniffed the  
  
air and her eyes widen as she stares at Sesshoumaru. He's aroused because  
  
of me? Oh god'. She looked around quickly for a lake, a river, anything. She spotted   
  
one about a mile away. She looked at Sesshoumaru to see his eyes the same  
  
as they were before and wondered what he was thinking but only for a second   
  
before she tried talking to him. " Um... Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He grunted out his reply and took a step towards her while she took a step back  
  
though her mind wanted to stay put and let him reach her. She didn't want to  
  
regret anything, and she was supposed to be on a mission to kill Kikyo. She   
  
wasn't supposed to fall in love or do anything. Just think of ways to torture  
  
Kikyo. Sad to say her resolve was fading away fast. She took a step towards   
  
Sesshoumaru, while he took a step towards her. She looked down and gulped,  
  
a plan forming in her mind as Sesshoumaru stepped closer and closer, the gap   
  
between them closing fast. He reached out and lifted her chin up, his thumb  
  
rubbing her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth. A bursting  
  
warmth flooded through her as she reached her arms up to wrap them around  
  
his neck; she stopped herself. As soon as she moved away, she started running as  
  
fast as she could towards the river that was a mile away. She knew Sesshoumaru   
  
was right behind her closing the gap between them again. He was faster then her  
  
and she had yet to get used to running and jumping with demon abilities.   
  
Sesshoumaru was right behind her when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled   
  
her to him. She felt him hard, and then his tail wrapped around her, and she   
  
couldn't escape. Unknown to her, her tail unconsciously wrapped around his, and she   
  
snuggled closer into his embrace. As he touched the ground, he turned her towards  
  
him and nuzzled into her neck, switching between licking, biting, and kissing her  
  
soft neck. Her plan vanished from her mind, and thoughts only of Sesshoumaru's  
  
quickly beating heart and smell filled her senses. She ran her fingers through his   
  
hair as his hands held her to him. She began to purr in pleasure until she   
  
remembered Shippo and Rin. She pushed away as she looked up at Sesshoumaru.   
  
He looked at her questioningly. She said one word as she ran back to Shippo and Rin  
  
to make sure he was okay, Sesshoumaru right behind her to make sure Rin was okay.  
  
When they reached back they looked everywhere and found them in a field  
  
of flowers, weaving them together making crowns. Kagome let out a sigh of relief.   
  
She looked up at Sesshoumaru and immediately regreted it. He was still looking  
  
at her with lust in his eyes. Kagome closed her eyes and turned towards Rin and   
  
Shippo. She walked over to them and started to weave the crowns with them.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome one last time then started walking towards the  
  
river that Kagome was trying to reach earlier.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hehe Yes finally things are heating up!!! hope you liked this chapter and DON"T  
  
EVER EVER forget to Review!!! Hope everyone got tons of candy for Halloween  
  
I know I did^.^Oh yeah this chapter would have been out on Wednesday but   
  
unfortunatly I accidently closed it without saving and it all disppeared except  
  
for like a paragraph because I had saved that paragraph. But...this chapter I   
  
think is much better then the first one it's longer and not to mention something  
  
actually happens to the 2 meant to be together forever.  
  
.~**~Lunakitty~**~.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm incredibly lazy today so i'm not going to go over every single one of my   
  
reviews from last chapter. Thank you all for reviewing and don't EVER EVER  
  
forget to review. Thank you   
  
  
Ja ne 


	9. Dream of Reality

Chapter 9  
  
Dream of Reality  
  
By--Lunakitty  
  
Pairing--Sesshoumaru & Kagome  
  
Rated--PG13  
  
A/N: Hehe I haven't seen so many Sess/Kag fics before. Yes author's are all  
turning to the couple that belongs together!!!yeeeees. Anyways i'm writing this  
right away cause i'm so happy that im seeing more Sess/kag fics i'm so happy   
happy happy !!! I'm so happy with all of the fics with my favorite pairing that  
I think this chapter will probably be fluffy with a drop of lemon.   
  
Disclaimer--I don't own Inuyasha and im tired of writing these things. you   
would think you would know that by now!!  
  
( ) ( )   
(^.~)  
Author's P.O.V  
  
They had reached the castle about 4 days ago. Since then Kagome's been   
  
going through intense training, From early morning to late night, she's  
  
been perfecting moves, speed,agility, and not to mention her body has  
  
gotten firmer. She's even found some powers that go with this new  
  
body of hers. She can use the wind to make her faster, when she does  
  
this she can pass Sesshoumaru and stay ahead of him, or leave him in   
  
her dust. All of her attacks are wind based. They've even been teaching  
  
little Shippo some things and he's gotten amazingly good with using his  
  
fox fire. Rin didn't care about learning anything since she had Sesshoumaru  
  
and he would protect her if she needed it. So while Rin and Shippo are taking  
  
a break to be outside and play around. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were  
  
using everything they had just to beat the other.  
  
  
"WIND INFERNO" Kagome clapped her clawed hands together as blue tinted  
  
wind charged at Sesshoumaru wrapping itself around him and locking him in   
  
and burning him. He sliced through the barrier and charged at Kagome. She  
  
barely dodged and called upon the wind to help her run. Just before she was  
  
about to move faster,arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back against  
  
a tall well muscled Sesshoumaru. She gasped as her back hit his chest and his  
  
claws came to her neck. She was going to lose this match and she wanted to   
  
win. She relaxed against Sesshoumaru to his suprise, and started to rub the one  
  
arm that was around her waist with her clawed fingers. She smirked evilly  
  
when she noticed that his grip on her lessened. She grabbed his hand and  
  
rubbed her face against his palm purring slightly. She felt the hand that was   
  
around her neck leave it to go down to her stomach. With her other hand she  
  
covered Sesshoumaru's and leaned back into him. She felt his warm breath  
  
against her skin, a tingling sensation ran up her spine, and She let out a small  
  
l moan, he smirked as his lips gently kissed her neck, she let out a gasp as  
  
more shivers slithered down her spine She turned around and looked up at  
  
him her tail wrapping around his slowly until his tail wrapped around hers.  
  
she growled low, and moved her arms around his neck and pulled him  
  
closer until her lips  
  
touched his, savoring the soft feel of them. She closed her eyes, and felt  
  
like she was kissing silk. She opened her eyes quickly, and stared wide  
  
eyed at the pillow that she was clutching onto tightly. Then   
  
she felt someone behind her, so she turned her head towards the thing and  
  
blushed furiously. She growled loudly and chucked her loving pillow at him.  
  
He caught it easily "Why are you in here?" Kagome growled   
  
"I heard noise and I thought i'd check it out"  
  
"Liar"  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, am no liar" He said snobbly  
  
"Liar" She grinned at this "If your not a liar then stop lying" He didn't say  
  
anything, but he turned around and started walking towards the door, he stopped   
  
at the door and looked back at Kagome.  
  
"Who were you dreaming of"   
  
He whispered almost inaudibly. Kagome frowned and turned her face away.   
  
She turned her head back towards him to see his hand on the door knob.  
  
Kagome sighed and whispered a word so lightly that Sesshoumaru barely  
  
heard.  
  
  
( ) ( )   
(~.~)  
Sorry for such a short chapter I just can't write anymore right now I have   
  
some kind of writer's block or something. I'm completely lost and I was  
  
wondering if anyone knows of any good songs? Because for some reason  
  
songs can get me to write more. Also if you have any ideas they're welcome  
  
as well. I was wondering if anyone wants to know what's going on with  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo? In your review tell me if you do or don't but it'll  
  
most likely make a chapter out later and maybe a little bad. Because  
  
truthfully the only part I was thinking of Inuyasha being in was the   
  
beginning to get the story started, and at the end to get his ass kicked in the  
  
battle between the couples. Also if you guys really want me to write what's  
  
going on with Inuyasha i'll need some ideas for that too.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
O.o I would never EVER make a story that short especially without  
me focusing on both Sesshoumaru and Kagome first !! HEY!!!  
Iv'e come a long way from the first chapter =^.~=  
  
( ) ( )  
(^.^)  
Sesshoumaru's P.O.V  
  
He slowly opened the door of Kagome's room and walked out, a genuine  
  
smile graced his lips. He hadn't said anything after he heard Kagome's   
  
confession. He had a feeling though that somewhere within her she new he   
  
was happy. It was him she was dreaming about, and not his hanyou half-brother  
  
Inuyasha. He was bursting, warmed up with new feelings, he hadn't   
  
expierenced for decades. He felt like he was floating, he didn't let himself  
  
enjoy these new feelings that blossomed within him for very long. He   
  
suppressed them almost as quickly as they developed and his cold  
  
emotionless face was back in place as he walked down the hall towards  
  
great wooden doors that stood looming over him. He walked into the giant  
  
room and looked around heading to his desk in the corner. He sat down and  
  
began to work on plans and stuff for his lands. Putting everything back  
  
in place before it all fell to ruins. He looked down at the paper's in front of   
  
him and growled as another picture of Kagome's smiling face and shining  
  
eyes entered his head. He sighed and propped his elbow on the table  
  
his head leaning against his hand he closed his eyes and relaxed into   
  
daydreaming about Kagome and him. Just then his annoying retainer  
  
decided to come in and bug Sesshoumaru to hell. Since he wasn't up   
  
for this he growled at the servant and threw him outside and shut the door.  
  
From outside her heard a pained voice say "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama"  
  
and it scuttled away. Sesshoumaru sighed and walked back to his desk.   
  
As soon as he sat down he stood back up again, deciding that he wanted  
  
to train alone for awhile.  
  
( ) ( )  
(^.^)  
Kagome's P.O.V  
  
She watched as his body left her sight. Kagome frowned and looked   
  
down at her hands.' this isn't good,i'm not supposed to fall in love, Well when  
  
I turn human again he'll leave me. He'll never take a mere human as his mate.'  
  
Kagome sighed, and something she never thought would roll down her face   
  
again. A tear slowly made it's way down her face as she wiped it away. She  
  
suppressed the urge to cry anymore, and got up from the bed to go and look   
  
into the mirror. Her mouth opened as she looked into the mirror. This was  
  
the first time she really looked at herself since she changed. Her skin was   
  
moon white, her hair a shiny black with a tint of blue, her eyes were amethyst  
  
with a touch of green within them. Her face was longer and slimmer, much  
  
like that of Sesshoumaru's. Her eyes weren't as wide and innocent looking  
  
as they used to be, all together her face had taken on a look of adult  
  
maturity. She sighed as she turned away from her reflection and looked  
  
around her room. She hurriedly got dressed, and started walking towards  
  
the garden outside. A song came into her head while thinking of   
  
Sesshoumaru. As she walked down the halls of the great castle she started   
  
singing it.  
  
mmmmmmmmm.mmmmmmmmmmm.mmmmmmm..mmmmmmmm  
mmmmmmmmmm.mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
Once I loved someone so deep, it hurt to leave his side  
cause he was, the sun that shined for me   
he gave me strength so i could see   
past foolish games, i could not abide  
He was magical, mystical, simply irresistible  
this love, i can't convey  
oh, so wonderful, loveable, he was truly just so beautiful   
i feel so blessed, he came my way  
  
Sugar sweet my sugar high, the sweetest taste  
i'll ever, try your love is one, i can't deny  
I love you i love you i love you  
Sugar sweet, iv'e realized, just one  
look into your eyes  
slowly get's me hyponotized  
I love you i love you i love you  
  
His love was far beyond wealth, and gold  
so much from one word i learned  
he was, the delicate morning rain   
that fell to wash away my pain  
,and bring me warmth in return  
he was magical,mystical,simply irresistible   
this love, i can't convey  
oh ,so wonderful, loveable he was truly just so beautiful   
I feel so blessed, he came my way  
  
Sugar sweet my sugar high, the sweetest taste  
i'll ever try, your love is one, i can't deny  
I love you i love you i love you  
Sugar sweet iv'e realized,  
just one look into your eyes  
slowly get's me hyponotized  
I love you i love you i love you  
  
Your love feels so amazing   
i never thought i'd would have found you baby  
to hold you   
just you and me   
I love you I love you I love you  
  
Sugar sweet my sugar high, the sweetest taste  
i'll ever try, your love is one, i can't deny  
I love you i love you i love you  
Sugar sweet iv'e realized,  
just one look into your eyes  
slowly get's me hyponotized  
I love you i love you i love you  
  
he was magical,mystical,simply irresistible   
this love, i can't convey  
oh, so wonderful ,loveable, he was truly just so beautiful   
Sugar sweet my sugar high, the sweetest taste  
i'll ever try, your love is one, i can't deny  
I love you i love you i love you  
Sugar sweet, iv'e realized,  
just one look into your eyes  
slowly get's me hyponotized  
I love you i love you i love you  
  
Your love feels so amazing   
I never thought i'd would have found you baby  
to hold you just you and me   
I love you I love you I love you  
  
  
She sighed as she had reached the garden and sat down on   
  
a bench facing towards the sunrise. She closed her eyes and listened around  
  
her. Birds were waking and magic filled the garden. She felt someone  
  
approaching her but decided to ignore it. The person stopped behind her  
  
and the silence between them stretched until he said something.  
  
" your voice is beautiful"  
  
She opened her eyes and turned around to look up at the voice that   
  
complimented her voice. She smiled as she saw him her purple/green eyes   
  
looked up to golden ones.   
  
( ) ( )  
(~.~)  
Yeah!!!Chapter 9 is done aren't you glad? has anyone caught on to the  
  
bunny faces? hmm...anyways don't forget too review and be happy  
  
I got this chapter out before Saturday. Though it probably has tons of  
  
grammer issues and stuff. Don't be mad I know I'm just way too lazy to  
  
fix it myself. This really isn't all that fluffy or anything .  
  
Oh yes!!Whoever wants Sesshoumaru can have him hehe  
  
Cause I get Miroku!! *Runs over too Miroku and gropes him*  
  
*Miroku looks confused for a second the grins widely*  
  
Miroku--Will you bare my children?  
  
*Lunakitty nods her head and continues to grope Miroku*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
.~**~^.^~**~.  
Review answers--  
  
Malusdea_sama--Thank you!!^.^ I try to update it whenever I have the urge to  
write, and get it out as soon as possible.   
  
DemonBlade--Yeah I guess^.^'  
  
Iris--Hehe^.^ you thought it was that good! dang iv'e only felt that way with  
a few stories very few though.  
  
hemi,jade,brianna,and many others---LMAO...Hope this chapter was at least  
as half fulfilling as the last one.And don't worry I plan a lot of romance in the   
future while they're still at Sesshoumaru's castle XD  
  
Dark Magician Girl--lol, I have a second personality too and it refuses to talk  
^.^  
  
Talon DragonFriend---I'm a sucker for romance too . and it was only well   
written cause i actually had someone go over it(A fluffy Sessy-chan for Dark  
Star) This one didn't really have anything because it's kinda leading up to the  
next chapter which i still have yet to find out what it's going to be about.  
  
Tifa-sama--Hehe dame those little kids!! XD  
  
Tasha---They go together like the moon amongst the midnight sky,they go   
together like cookies and cream XD  
  
cashmere---!!! I updated before Saturday yay!!!  
  
Master--Hope this is as good as the last one or at least close  
  
Also thanks people who read my song fic Time After Time^.^  
glad you guys liked that story. Everyone don't forget too Review  
and thanks also to everryone who i didn't mention for reviewing.  
  
.~**~Lunakitty~**~. 


	10. Wishes

Chapter 10   
  
Wishes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song mentioned in this story.  
  
Pairing--Sesshoumaru & Kagome  
  
  
  
( ) ( )  
(^.^)  
Cold wind whips past Kagome as she walks through the cold and wet halls  
  
of the castle. Outside the wind and rain batter the tree's, hoping to take it's  
  
life early. Kagome sighs as she walks towards the dining room. It's been   
  
raining for the past two days straight and she was tired of being cramped inside  
  
the dreary castle with the wind flying through cracks in the stone walls. This  
  
castle was truly old.  
  
The only good thing about being cramped in here is that  
  
it's givin her hours of perfecting moves, and extra time too push her body to   
  
it's limit. Kagome sighed as she reached the doors to the the dining room.   
  
She pulled them open, and walked in noticing that Sesshoumaru wasn't there   
  
and Rin and Shippo were already half way through eating. She would have  
  
been here on time but she did some intense training and she needed to bathe   
  
before coming to dinner. She sighed again which she'd been doing a lot lately.  
  
Sesshoumaru's been some how avoiding her. On purpose or not he hasn't   
  
been around her much. She clenched her teeth together as she sat down at   
  
the table to eat. She knew she should have let him think she was dreaming of   
  
Inuyasha. It would have hurt her a lot less. Just thinking of Inuyasha instead  
  
of bringing great anger to her like his name used too. She just felt extremely   
  
sad, and depressed. She knew the potion was fading fast from her system,  
  
she could feel it. As each day past, she became more tired and sad.   
  
She felt she was finally entering depression, but suprisingly, she couldn't  
  
cry her eyes wouldn't let her and neither would her heart. She still hated  
  
Kikyo, and didn't really care about what happened to Inuyasha. She felt her  
  
heart was going to break again, and all truth be told. If it did, she didn't think  
  
she'd survive. Who knew that both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would both   
  
get they're wish, and finally kill me. Who would have guessed that they   
  
would kill me emotionally instead of clawing off my neck?   
  
She frowned as she realized that she hadn't touched a thing in front of her.  
  
She also noticed that Rin and Shippo had finished eating and had already left.   
  
Deciding she wasn't hungry she got up to be quickly shoved down back into   
  
her seat again. She growled dangerously but the hand wouldn't lighten up  
  
so she just sat there, her face devoid or any emotion. She knew who it was  
  
she cursed herself for being so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't  
  
even notice him come up to her.  
  
"Eat"  
  
"No"  
  
"Now"  
  
Never" Kagome said defiantly, she would have eaten truly. She just wasn't   
  
hungry, and she refused to be told to eat. She felt his hand leave her shoulder  
  
and felt his presense move to the side of her and sit down. She looked at him  
  
and narrowed her eyes. She watched him as he picked up a fork and put some  
  
kind of food on it and lifted it towards her mouth. Suprised by this she auto-  
  
matically opened her mouth. He managed to get ten mouthfuls into her mouth  
  
before she refused to eat anymore.   
  
She watched him for a few stolen moments before she decided to leave and go  
  
to her room. She got up from her chair and turned around too head to her room.  
  
"Where do you think your going?"  
  
"My room"  
  
"Without me?"  
  
That caught her off guard and she glanced back at Sesshoumaru and arched  
  
her eyebrow as she looked at him curiosly. She turned back around and headed   
  
for the doors.   
  
"Coming?"  
  
Suprise barely registered on his face before he smiled and shook his head following  
  
her.  
  
  
  
They reached Kagome's doors and walked inside the room that she was staying in.  
  
She walked over to her bed, and looked up at Sesshoumaru, to see him heading towards  
  
the window. He reached it and looked out into the rain tormented sky and earth.  
  
She laid down on the bed on her stomach and looked at Sessohumaru.  
  
"So, What have you been doing for two day's?"  
  
Sesshoumaru continued to stare into oblivion. About five minutes later,a fter Kagome  
  
was beginning to think he wasn't going to answer, the god himself decided to answer  
  
Kagome's lowly question.   
  
"thinking"  
  
"About?"  
  
"Things"  
  
Kagome nodded her response, and put head down on her arms that she had crossed in   
  
front of her and closed her eyes.  
  
"So why did you come?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything and Kagome just stayed in her position waiting for  
  
him to answer.   
  
He looked at Kagome from the window to see that she was lying on the bed with her eyes   
  
closed. He walked over to her slowly and sat next to her on her bed. She opened her eyes   
  
and looked at him confused. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly and ran his hands over her  
  
back. He was rewarded with goosebumps appearing on Kagome's arms. She smiled and  
  
blushed a light pink. He began to massage her back slowly as Kagome closes her eyes,   
  
Kagome thinking this was just a dream like the other one, she let herself enjoy it, her  
  
heart started beating faster as her breathing came quicker. She looked up to see   
  
Sesshoumaru having the same trouble in breathing, she smiled warmly as she watched  
  
his beautiful face become tinged with pinkness and his eyes look like they did when  
  
she was in heat.   
  
She turned her body towards him and sat up. She took his hands in to hers and kissed  
  
the knuckles of both of them. She looked at him and felt heat touch her face, she looked   
  
down, and then shyly looked up to see his face closer to hers. She closed her eyes and  
  
waited for him to kiss her. When it came heat surged through her body like lighting   
  
and she knew that this wasn't a dream, that it was real. She tensed and pulled back,  
  
regretting it immediately after because she saw the hurt look enter Sesshoumaru's eyes.  
  
She watched him look down and get up. He walked over to her door and looked back  
  
to see Kagome watching him.  
  
"I'm sorry" She whispered  
  
He opened the door and walked out. " I just don't think i can handle anymore pain, and  
  
it's not good for you to fall in love with a human" She said quietly hoping he heard her  
  
but not counting on it. She pulled the blanket over her body, and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
A song came into her head, and she started to sing it softly hoping he would hear her.  
  
  
Quietly awakening...  
I always, always wish  
that these fleeting thoughts  
would reach you...  
  
Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance  
The way I see before me is always blocked  
Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,  
My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.  
  
If there is such a thing as "eternity,"  
I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.  
Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy  
I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.  
  
I think of you  
and that alone is enough  
to make the tears start to flow now  
I always, always wish  
that these fleeting thoughts  
would reach you...  
  
I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.  
But since then, my doubts have vanished.  
  
There's definitely things I want to show you  
And so many words I want to hear  
I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry  
So I'll stop waiting  
and seize my "chance."  
  
I think of you,  
and I feel like that alone is enough  
to make my heart grow stronger.  
I always, always wish  
that these fleeting thoughts  
would reach you...  
  
I think of you  
and that alone is enough  
to make the tears start to flow now  
My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday  
it definitely will...  
Believe. la la la la la la...  
Believe. la la la la la la...  
Believe. la la la la la la...  
  
Kagome's mood matched that of outside, as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
( ) ( )  
(~.~)  
This chapter might not be that good I know I know. And im also sorry  
  
for having it out so late. I didn't mean too iv'e just been gone and I   
  
got stuck on one part so it took me awhile to right it, My mother's  
  
horse also died and she's been taking it really hard so it might be  
  
a little sad too. Also i'm sorry for any grammer things and issues   
  
it's just this was late and i wanted to get it out for all of you as soon   
  
as possible. In this one it also might be kinda confusing cause i kinda  
  
mixed everyone's point of view up. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter  
  
even a little bit. Hope you review!!^.^ And the song.. I think it's lyrics from   
  
CCS I don't remember.  
  
.~**~Lunakitty~**~. 


	11. Lost

A/N--This story is more angst then I thought it would have..hmmm, I'm   
already thinking about a sequel to this when i'm not even done with it   
yet. Enjoy the chapter ^.^  
  
  
  
**** ....****--the song is in between  
  
( ) ( )  
(^.^)  
  
She pushed Sesshoumaru away, she knew she did. Somehow, it left her feeling  
empty. Right now, she was standing in front of her window, staring outside.  
the rain had let up for a little bit, but darkly filled clouds were fastly   
approaching, promising another drenched night. They were leaving as soon  
as the rain let up.   
  
As Kagome stared out into the cloudy sky her thoughts turned to the night  
Inuyasha left her.   
  
***Flashback***   
  
She woke up calm, and happy like usual. When she felt something was wrong  
in the pit of her stomach. She looked aorund, and didn't notice anything out  
of the usual. She looked towards the door, and got out of her sleeping bag.   
She stood up, and walked over to door, hearing voices mumbled together  
she slowly opened the door, and peeked into the other room. Her eyes widened  
when she noticed who it was. Inuyasha and Kikyo were there whispering to   
each other in the dark.  
  
"What are you doing here Kikyo?"  
  
"I came to see you.."  
  
"What else?" He said gruffly  
  
"Let's go look for the shards together" Her eyes pleading  
  
"I.....Kagome and I are looking for them together."  
  
"Forget her, she's just my reincarnate I can protect myself, help in killing demons,  
  
and still find the shards just like her.."  
  
Just then Inuyasha seemed to go into deep thought as Kikyo watched him eagerly,  
Kagome's heart sank as she quietly awaited his next words. Tension amounting  
quickly within the room. He looked back up at Kikyo, and Kagome's world as she   
knew it shattered into a million pieces with just 3 words.  
  
"Fine i'll go"  
  
****Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided****  
  
"Then let's go.."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yes we can start right now and Kagome won't know that your gone untill the morning or   
  
afternoon.."  
  
****Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
  
Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided   
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone****  
  
Kagome watched as they walked out of the house together, just then Kikyo  
looked back at her, and smiled like she won the war already. Kagome's heart  
filled with anger, as she watched Inuyasha walk out of her life, leaving  
her broken heart smashed on the ground. Two rouge tears fell down her  
face, before Kagome's heart filled with hate, anger and revenge, on Kikyo.  
  
****Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then i don't care were not going anywhere*  
  
***End flashback***  
  
Kagome was filled with anger once again, as she thought about what Inuyasha   
had done,she almost felt sorry for him. He's so dense, and clueless, and he's   
loyal to one forever. Poor boy doesn't realize that his death is coming up so soon.  
With this she decided to leave today. She was tired of giving him one more day  
to live. He didn't deserve to live any longer. She walked to the door after she  
dressed, and opened it. She walked down the halls untill she reached the front  
door. She stopped in front of it, when the thought of Shippo crossed her mind.  
'what am I going to do about Shippo,will Sesshoumaru take care of him? he  
takes care of Rin so he would take of Shippo.   
  
After killing Inuyasha i'll bring the Tetsusaiga back to him for watching   
Shippo.' With that decided she reached up to move the door aside, just as her  
fingertips touched the door a thought crossed her mind. 'Was she running?  
like Inuyasha,' her eyes showed her disgust at such a though. Her hand fell  
back to her side. ' Maybe..Sesshoumaru is diffrent then Inuyasha? maybe he'll  
actually love me.' Her eyes closed, as she remembered what his feather light  
touch and hot kisses had done to her. She never felt that way with Inuyasha,   
but then again he never kissed her and he never touched her with the need that  
Sesshoumaru touched her with. She stepped back from the door, and ran   
down the halls letting her nose guide her too Sesshoumaru.  
  
  
  
He felt like crying, imagine...being refused by the one women or man that  
had captured your heart unknowingly. You giving it to them willingly, even  
if it hurt your very being, but you did it because you wanted them that badly.  
Then pushing your sacrifice away like it was poisened food,not to be touched.  
It doesn't sound painful, but it's the worst pain you can feel, worse then being  
stabbed a million times in the heart. But it's close, because that's exactly what  
it was. Being stabbed in the heart emotionally, instead of physically. If I were   
to choose one over the other, i'd choose to be stabbed pysically. At least then,  
i'd know how to get rid of the pain. Maybe now you understand how I feel,  
at least a little.   
  
If he didn't have so much responsiblity, he would have probably killed   
himself. He couldn't believe that he had fallen in love, just to be rejected.  
He couldn't blame her though, no he could never blame her. He loved her  
too much. At least now, he understood half the pain that she felt, feels. She  
had been forgotten in the shadows, while Inuyasha chose another over her.  
At least he knew that she didn't run to someone else, to get away from him.  
But still, knowing that she didn't want him, hurt a hell lot more then most  
would . He had basically given up life. A stupid youkai  
could come into his home, and try to murder him, he wouldn't even try to   
stop it. If it weren't for Rin. Rin unknowingly held him to this plain of   
existence, just because he had to protect her.   
  
He was currently in his Library feeling sorry for his cursed life, and  
watching Jakken mumble about stupid things. When he felt something,  
someone coming towards him quickly, he closed his eyes and felt the  
familiar presence coming towards him, and stop at the door.   
  
  
She stopped as soon as she reached the door to where he was. She believed  
it was the library she wasn't sure. She just followed his scent here. As she   
reached for the door, she suddenly got scared. ' What if he didn't like her   
at all, and she was just imaginning things'. 'What if because she felt so   
lonely that she was picturing things that truly weren't there'. 'What if she  
was just picturing something bigger then it really was'. 'I mean a kiss is a   
kiss it doesn't mean anything. He could have just been playing around with  
her emotions'. She growled 'if he was then he's going to get payment back  
in full with intrest'. She raised her hand, slide the door open, and  
stepped back involuntarily. Sesshoumaru was standing right there with his  
usual stoic face. She sighed, and looked at him.   
"We need to talk"  
Sesshoumaru nodded and walked back into the room, Kagome following.   
She watched amused, as Jaken stuttered his way out, and shut the door   
behind him. She looked back at Sesshoumaru, to see him sitting in a chair,  
and looking at her chillingly.   
"Now, what did you want to talk about?"  
Kagome's breath caught, as she was just about to apologize for coming, and leave   
when she slapped herself mentally, for wanting to run away. She looked   
down at the floor, finding her shoes a better place to look at, then his eyes.  
"Us" she answered softly  
"What us?" he answered more harshly then intended. She winced, and knew  
that she deserved this. She closed her eyes and let herself relax, this was harder  
in real life then it was in her head. She looked up into his determinedly.  
"I want there to be an us, but if you don't want that then i'll leave, and I won't  
bother you anymore"  
He looked at her, suprise shown on his face slightly, until it turned into a cold  
calculating glare. She closed her eyes and held back her tears, she bowed   
respectfully, and turned around walking towards the door. It's a good thing  
she already everything packed. She would be leaving tonight with Shippo.  
She opened the door and walked out into the hall. Every fiber of her being  
wishing he'd stop her, tell her something, anything except what he said  
"So you'll be leaving tommorrow?"  
Kagome's heart almost stopped,almost. She felt she had no tears to shed. She   
shook her head slowly, and turned to look at Sesshoumaru one last time.  
"No, i'm leaving tonight" with that, she shut the door behind her, and walked  
away.  
  
His mind fell down hill, as he wished his silent plea would reach Kagome.  
'please, don't leave me..'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
( ) ( )   
(~.~)  
Lunakitty stands with hands behind her back and her head bowed.   
"I swear this wasn't how I wanted it to be ~_~ when I began to write  
this I was planning on making it totally diffrent . ya know she would get  
bold, and walk over to him and they would start kissing like crazy then that  
would lead to the bedroom and other things.~.~ But well when I got to that  
point it I typed something totally diffrent from what I originally thought it   
would be...So instead of hot steamy lemon stuff you got more angst... and  
at this moment time I don't know if Sesshoumaru is going to stop her or  
let her go...The bloody idiot has to much pride ~_~ anyways I know this  
story has a lot more angst then what I intended and I know your all getting   
sick of it, but I don't know they're all emotionally traumatized and there's  
still going to be more angst"  
Lunakitty screams"My mom just took my towel!!!!shit it was my favorite towel  
. and if ANY of you flame me for this I swear to the gods I won't update 2   
times a week, i'll make it more angsty,AND I'll make the chapter's shorter,  
I'm on the edge here don't mess with me O.o"  
Luna grins anways here are the reviews for the last chapter:  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Dark_Topaz-- He will heheh don't worry, I love torturing Inuyasha  
  
Lyn/Lin ---Gomen nasai for making this chapter so angsty, one of my dear  
faithful readers :D  
  
rEbEcCa---Hehe i'm torturing you huh?  
  
misori-chan---....Um right.. Thanks for reviewing !^.^'  
  
ashleekyle---I wish I knew i think I enjoy torturig them though ~.~ I'm so   
mean.  
  
Talon DragonFriend---I SWEAR TO THE GODS I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE  
THIS CHAPTER ANGSTY, IT JUST CAME OUT THAT WAY!!!  
  
Tifa-sama---It wasn't her fault this time, She made on honest effort to be with  
him but he didn't say anything but be a jerk. Hmmm and I don't recall saying  
anything about Kagome changing back ^.~ it's in her head.  
  
DemonBlade---Yeah it is huh? ~.~ I feel so sorry for them  
  
Dark Star --- This sadness is making people cry huh? . It sure as hell makes  
me want to cry and anyways everyone should know by now that i'm horrible  
at grammer and I really don't care .  
  
moonbay--The answers will come my dear, just pay attention closely  
  
Xtreme Nuisance ---*Jumps around happily and does a victory dance* I have   
another fan !!!Yay!!^.^  
  
holly--Awesome!!Thanks for reviewing ^.^  
  
littledarkbakura--Hello!!Knock knock!!Of course i'm going to keep writing  
I'm loving the reviews and i already have a kinda rough draft for a sequel  
though im not sure if im going to make a sequel or just a really long Epilouge  
  
dark angel--*rubs her hands together and hunches over laughing evilly* Of  
course she's a tease,she needs to make sure that he wants her.  
  
Diana---Why thank you! glad you think the story's good but you can tell i'm  
definitly getting better by the longer chapter's and it's a lot better in my head  
then the first chapter.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed and Have a Nice day!!  
  
.~**~Lunakitty~**~. 


	12. Found

Chapter 12  
  
Found  
  
AN--Just thought i'd make it clear now that Sesshoumaru has both of his hands.  
Imagine some witch or something gave it back to him. Or just say this fic is  
AU but anyways this is a LEMON I repeat LEMON this chapter is lemony  
or citrusy whichever you deem to call it. Be prepared  
  
Disclaimer---I don't own Sesshoumaru or Kagome, or as a matter or fact, none  
of the cast from Inuyasha. Amazing isn't it?!?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She walked away from Sesshoumaru. Just like Inuyasha walked away from   
  
her. She felt like she was going to die, she had let herself hope, just a little,  
  
and this is what happens. Let down again, thrown away when she thought  
  
she was wanted. Like a rag doll used over, and over but never truly loved.  
  
She was just put on the earth to make everyone feel better about themselves,  
  
but she was doomed to feel alone, like a piece of her was removed and it was  
  
placed into someone else. And it wasn't the same feeling as when Kikyo took   
  
half her soul. It was more, It was a feeling that she never really had, but a taste  
  
of.   
She reached her room , and looked towards the window, noticing the rain   
  
pouring outside. She wasn't going to leave tonight, after all. She sighed  
  
sadly, and fell back onto her bed. She closed her eyes, and listened to the  
  
sound of rain outside. She couldn't cry, and she couldn't be angry. She can't  
  
blame people for not liking her. She knew she changed, she knew she wasn't  
  
the same anymore. She had more of a selfishness to her as well as an un-  
  
approachable aura. She was colder and everyone knew it. At least she had   
  
Shippo, he wouldn't leave her. Right now, Shippo was her only anchor to the  
  
living world.  
She sat up on the bed, and crawled her way over to the pillows. Laying  
  
down again she closed her eyes, and fell asleep listening to the rain, fall.  
  
  
  
He looked down as she closed the door, it took all of his strength to not run after  
  
her. God he wanted her so bad, he wanted to taste her and be engulfed in her  
  
smell. His fist came down onto the desk he was at and broke it in half. He   
  
looked at his hand and then the desk, and sighed. Just then Jaken decided to   
  
join him,again. He was getting really sick and tired of this stupid little toad  
  
chicken thing.   
  
"Jaken"  
  
Jaken was at his side in a second  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama, do you wish me to kick Kagome and that Kitsune brat  
  
out, then kill Rin?"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled " If you touch one hair on any of them, i'll kill you"  
  
Jaken stuttered, and began to walk to the door  
  
"And Jaken, go disappear somewhere and eat bugs, it's what your good at."  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama"  
  
"and Jaken, I don't want to see you until your needed"  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama"  
  
Jaken walked out and shut the door behind him. Sesshoumaru looked  
  
back at his desk and walked to the door opening it. He looked both ways  
  
and started heading to Kagome's room.' Before she goes he could at least  
  
appologize, wait, him appologize, ha!' He could at least look in on her.   
  
He reached Kagome's door, and stopped, staring at the door. He suddenly   
  
didn't want to go in. He knocked on the door lightly, and realized that she  
  
was sleeping. He opened the door slowly and looked in. He saw her curled  
  
up on the bed sleeping. He opened the door more, and walked in, shutting  
  
it behind him. He walked quietly to her bed, and sat down. He sat there   
  
staring at her relaxed face wondering what she would be dreaming. He   
  
looked over to the window and noticed that it had begun to rain again.   
  
'That's why she was still here'. He looked back down at her beautiful face  
  
and would have fell down that very hole called love if he already hadn't.  
  
He sighed at his predicament, and slowly ran his index(pointer?)finger  
  
along her jaw and over her soft lips. He moved a soft piece of midnight  
  
blue hair behind her pointed ears. He leaned down, and kissed her closed   
  
eyes, then moved down to kiss her full pink lips. To his pleasure and suprise,  
  
her lips pressed back, and arms came around his neck. Pulling him into a deeper   
  
kiss. His hands went to her waist pulling her closer, savoring her presence.  
  
He ran is tongue along her bottom lip as if asking for entrance and she opened  
  
her mouth in invitation. The kiss deepened, and she pulled back catching her   
  
breath. Her hands were caught in Sesshoumaru's hair and her shirt was half  
  
way up with his hands touching her skin. He looked at her longingly and   
  
her face turned redder then it already was and she looked down. She looked   
  
back up into his golden eyes and found herself falling into them. She smiled  
  
"So do you still want me to leave" He looked at her curiously and kissed her  
  
softly but passionately.  
"I never wanted you to leave" He whispered huskily his nose against hers.   
  
Kagome found she was holding her breath, and she quickly started to breath   
  
again. She untangled her hands from his hair, and traced his lips with her finger.  
  
She looked back up into his eyes and her breath caught in her throat again  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I think I may be falling in love"  
  
"What's taking you so long? iv'e already fallen"   
  
Kagome couldn't help but grin. She leaned up, and kissed Sesshoumaru softly,  
  
and he deepened it. They kissed hungrily, Sesshoumaru lifted her shirt up,  
  
and broke they're kiss momentarily as it went over her head and flying  
  
across the room, before they began kissing again. Kagome lifted herself up   
  
and removed her skirt with a little help from Sesshoumaru. He ran his claws  
  
down her body. She shivered with delight, and looked at Sesshoumaru's clothes.  
  
"It's not fair that your still dressed" she pouted  
  
Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrow and couldn't help, but grin. He quickly took  
  
off his clothes. Kagome stared appreciatively at his body, and ran her fingers  
  
over his chest. Sesshoumaru leaned down and captured her mouth in another  
  
kiss. He pushed her down on her back, and covered her body with his. He  
  
removed his lips from hers and started kissing down her neck, tasting her skin.  
  
He took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it, Kagome moaned and   
  
pulled him closer. He left her nipple and kissed her full on the mouth as he  
  
pushed himself into her. Her eyes closed as pain swarmed through her body.   
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and waited for her to relax. After a few seconds she relaxed  
  
and he pumpedslow at first, then he started moving faster as Kagome moaned his   
  
name, tingles going moving through his body. She wrapped her legs around his  
  
waist, and moved with him, her breath uneven and hot. Kagome's vision began  
  
to go hazy and she felt her body start to stiffen. A sudden flash of warmth flooded  
  
over her, and she screamed out in pleasure, Sesshoumaru following. Kagome   
  
felt something push into her body, which made her moan even more.  
  
  
Sesshoumaru rested a few minutes on top of Kagome, and then rolled off, his  
  
breathing still uneven. He felt Kagome move next to him, and cuddle up   
  
sighing in warmth. He wrapped his arms around her, one on her thigh   
  
possessively. He soon followed Kagome in a relaxed sleep.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
( ) ( )  
(~.~)  
Hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry for it being updated late. *sigh*  
This is my first lemon which this was also my first fic so there's a lot of firsts  
in here but I hope it's good. Yeah..It was kinda hard to write the lemon part.  
But I eventually went to other R rated fics and yeah you know . Don't forget  
to review!!!. Oh yeah Talon Dragonfriend that's exactly what I was planning to  
do as you can see. Except I wasn't even going to let her leave her room XD   
I'm thinking of changing my pen name to SunnyDelight. XP  
  
.~**~Lunakitty~**~. 


	13. Together

Chapter 13  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - I DO not OWN Inuyasha & co. Sad isnt it?  
  
A/N - Sorry I took so long to update this, but I was more intrested in writing my  
other fan fic, and I was stuck on this one, kinda. I think I found out what  
happened to all the lipstick I bought over 6 monthes!!! I just found my most   
recent one in my mother's backpack O.o She's not intrested in lipstick my ass.  
  
  
She slowly came into conciousness, and felt arms wrapped tightly around her.  
She smiled, and snuggled into his embrace some more.  
  
"Inuyasha" She murmured softly knowing Sesshoumaru heard her.  
She felt him go rigid, and was about to push her away.  
  
"What are we going to do about him? " She looked up at his face innocently  
While he growled at her. Kagome pouted.  
"You didn't actually think I thought you were Inuyasha now did you? Hmph  
that dog only knows how to make love with dead things from the ground"  
Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrow, and a smirk came to play on his lips. He  
pushed her off of him a little, and got up. To which Kagome complained   
loudly about.  
"Awwwwww" She quickly covered herself with the sheets, and watched   
Sesshoumaru put his kimono, and armor back on.  
  
He glanced out the window, and noticed it bright, and sunny. He groaned  
'this was the first time in a long time, that he actually slept in'. He looked back   
at the sheet covered miko hanyou , and smiled. 'my mate, my love'  
He walked over to her, which made Kagome kinda freaked out,since  
him smiling, made her kinda creeped out already.  
  
"Get up" He stopped at the bed, and looked down at her. She didn't move  
but blushed slightly.   
"H..huh?"  
"We're leaving today, REMEMBER? " he smirked, while Kagome blushed   
even more. He waited for her to get up, but she just sat there picking at the  
sheet.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Waiting.."  
"Waiting for what?" She looked up red covering her face, a glint in her eyes  
"WAITING FOR YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT SO I CAN GET DRESSED!!"  
Sesshoumaru was literally blown away by the power of her lungs. So he   
quickly got out of the room to let Kagome get ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat on the bed a few more minutes after Sesshoumaru left. She sniffed  
at her surroundings, and noticed that it smelled kinda musty, definitly a sex  
smell. Kagome got up off the bed, letting the sheets fall off of her.  
She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself.  
  
Nothing was different, but she felt different, she also felt kinda sore. She   
grabbed the brush from the table the mirror was on, and began to gently   
brush her hair. ' She thought her first time would be with Inuyasha, but instead  
it was with his brother. She didn't mind though, she had fallen in love with   
Sesshoumaru, despite his wierd, unexplainable nature. He had healed her   
heart. He had done more for her in such a little time, then Inuyasha had done  
for her in the time she was with him.'  
  
'Her family probably thought she was dead. It's most likely for the better, she  
had changed inside, and out. It hurt knowing she wouldn't see her mother  
anymore, but Sesshoumaru would be there for her. She was sure, he took  
things very seriously, and she was his mate now.'  
  
Yeah she was a walking, talking, trouble making magnet. She couldn't help  
it, they just loved to follow her, and try to kill her. Now that she was a hanyou  
she could protect herself.'  
  
Kagome started thinking about how she was a hanyou. ' The potion truly   
couldn't have made her a hanyou, no it was too unbelievable. Too impossible.  
But it helping her change into a hanyou, was something different, because that  
was a possibility.'  
  
She quickly got into a plain sky blue kimono, good for traveling in. She   
walked to the window to open it, and let some fresh air some in. The musty  
smell was gone in a few minutes. She looked out at the bright, and sunny day.  
  
'Yheesh the gods really wanted me and Sesshoumaru to be together if they made  
it rain, until we finally confessed our love for each other. It was good for the   
land though, it'll be sprouting with new life in no time'  
  
She turned around to walk out, when the door opened and a ball of fur came   
running at her full speed. She opened her arms and smiled as the ball of fur  
flew into her arms, hugging Kagome tightly. Kagome laughed .  
"What's wrong my little kitsune?"  
Shippou looked up innocently "SesshoumarusaidIhadtostayatthecastle  
withRinwhileyouandhimwentafterInuyasha!" he said all in one breath, Kagome  
caught it all though, and thought it over. If they left the pup's here, they would  
be able to move faster, they also wouldn't have to worry about them wondering  
off or anything. It was a good idea, and the battle to come wasn't going to be a   
pretty one. Kagome sighed and looked down at the Kitsune looking pleadingly  
up at her.  
"It would be best if you stayed here, with Rin" Shippou frowned, and cuddled   
into Kagome more. " But I want to go"  
"It'll be dangerous Shippou, and I want to move fast"  
Shippou looked up at Kagome, with tears in his big eyes.  
"Aww, don't cry Shippou, i'll be back I promise"  
"You promise?"  
"Yeah" 'if something doesn't happen to me'  
Shippou smiled, and ran out of the room to go find Rin.   
  
Kagome looked around the room once more, and walked out.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kagome sensed a lot of shikon shards, and ran/jumped after them. She sniffed  
the air, and smelled dirt, and bones. Inuyasha was away from her, good. She   
looked over to Sesshoumaru, he nodded, and took off towards Inuyasha. She  
went towards Kikyo.  
  
She found the dead miko standing there, with her arrows pointed at Kagome.  
'So she sensed me, I guess she could since she has half my soul' Kagome  
grinned evilly at Kikyo.   
  
"Do you really think that those arrows will hurt me, or even kill me? how   
pathetic Kikyo" disgust evident in Kagome's voice.  
  
Kikyo narrowed her eyes, and looked at the hanyou Kagome. She couldn't   
understand. Kagome was a human, not a hanyou, and this hanyou looked all  
together diffrent but familiar.   
  
"Who are you?" Kikyo said demanding. Kagome smirked, and growled at the  
dead miko. "I'm your death, i'm the one that's going to put you back in hell, and  
keep you there, oh don't worry Inuyasha will be with you shortly"  
  
Kikyo's face stayed emotionless as she let her arrows covered with darkness fly  
towards Kagome. Right before they reached her she put her hand up and a blue   
aura surrounded her hand, causing the arrow to stop and fall to the ground   
useless.  
  
Kagome smirked as her hand fell back to her side. "I said your little arrows won't  
hurt me, don't you ever listen?"  
  
Kagome jumped in the air, and summoned the wind around her, preparing for an   
attack that would surely get rid of the miko.  
  
Kagome grinned as her hair flyed everywhere from the wind flying around her.  
"Today's your lucky day Kikyo! you get to die again" Kikyo's eyes widen and her  
bow falls to the ground.  
  
Kagome clawed at the air towards Kikyo, and blue streaks flyed towards Kikyo.  
Kikyo felt a tear run down her face as her doom was presented before her.  
"Goodbye Inuyasha.."   
  
She was sliced in half, and fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Kagome frowned   
as Kikyo laid there dead. she felt kind of sorry, she didn't think Kikyo would  
be thinking of Inuyasha the moment's before she died, ,maybe Kikyo truly   
did love Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome felt her soul returning to her, it slowly entered her body. Her eyes   
widened, and turned a forest green. Her hair grew longer including her bangs  
going down to her shoulders, and her hair down to her lower back. It turned  
completely obsidian black with two strands on either side of her face turned   
silver white.  
  
Her ears on top of her head went down to were her human ears would be, and  
turned pointed. A blue crescent moon with a sky blue star above it appeared  
on her forehead. Two sky blue strips appeared on either side of her face.  
  
She closed her eyes, and opened them again. She wasn't a hanyou anymore  
she was a full youkai. She smiled, and went down to where Kikyo had been.  
  
"I'm sorry Kikyo, but only the strong survive"  
  
Kagome turned away and headed towards her lover, and Inuyasha. 'What a   
delightful prize they'll both get'  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ohhh what do you think? eh anyways, This is like the...2nd to last chapter  
the next one will probably be the last, and so yeah...Review  
Oh yeah I kinda changed my name...well only the lettering, it still says   
Lunakitty.   
  
Ja!  
  
.~**~Lunakytti~**~. 


	14. Sorrow

Chapter 14  
  
Sorrow   
  
Pairing/s - Sesshoumaru / Kagome  
  
Author's Note - Yay! over 230 reviews!! I didn't think people would  
like my story that much, Thanks to everyone who reviewed and this is  
the last chapter of I Must Be Lonely. I'll have a Sequel out sooner or later  
and im sorry for having this out late it's just that I have been busy with finals  
and stuff like that.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't Inuyasha!!   
  
  
( ) ( )  
(^.^)  
Inuyasha had smelled his brother and was racing to meet him, His sword   
drawn. 'Didn't his half brother ever give up?'  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped by some tree's downwind, waiting for his brother to   
reach him. He knew that Inuyasha was coming, and it was taking him forever  
to get to Sesshoumaru too. While Sesshoumaru waited for his idiotic brother  
He sensed something happen to Kagome.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, and resisted the urge to go to her, making sure she was  
okay. Just when his restraint was at it's end his stupid HALF-brother, showed  
up. Sesshoumaru glared at the Hanyou standing there with his sword drawn  
ready to fight.  
  
" What do you want Sesshoumaru " Inuyasha yelled hurting Sesshoumaru's  
already sensitive ears. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome coming so he decided to   
wait for her. After all she was the one that had something against him, not   
that Sesshoumaru didn't.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes were narrow as he glared at his younger half-brother  
" I just wanted to tell you that the Kagome you knew is no more, and that   
your dead lover Kikyo is once again dead, though this time I don't think   
Kikyo will be coming back, oh yeah Kagome won't come running to you either "  
  
Inuyasha growled, and got ready to charge Sesshoumaru.  
"What did you do to Kagome you asshole!!" Inuyasha screamed   
"Where is she?" Sesshoumru smirked "She fought long, and hard but finally   
gave in, begging me to make it quick"  
  
"You BASTARD you'll die for killing Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran   
towards Sesshoumaru, Tutsusaiga gleaming with malice. Sesshoumaru had   
just got out of the way before Tutsusaiga sliced through the tree that he was   
leaning against.   
  
Sesshoumaru jumped away again, as Inuyasha used the sword again a deep   
burning trench was left where Sesshoumaru had been. Just as Inuyasha was  
about to use the sword again an arrow flew by, and scraped the sword causing  
it to go into a rusty blade from that looked a thousand years old. (yeah I know  
i'm exaggerating)  
  
Inuyasha threw the worthless sword down and looked over to where the arrow   
flew from. Another youkai, a female walked from the trees to where they were.  
Her eyes were slightly red and if looks could kill Inuyasha would be dead right   
now. She had her bow stretched with an arrow pointed at Inuyasha's heart.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there admiring his mate's new form. He jumped over to   
her and stood by her side, Kagome's eyes never left Inuyasha, but she knew  
Sesshoumaru was pleased.  
"Who the fuck are you!" Inuyasha growled, Kagome raised her right eyebrow   
and a look of disgust crossed her pale face.   
  
"You never did have manners did you, all you had was a mouth that would   
never shut up" Kagome growled "I thought you would have recognized me,  
after all I am your DEAD lover's reincarnation" Kagome smirked at Inuyasha's  
face as it grew angry and confused.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha barely said, if it weren't for her better hearing abilities  
she never would have heard him. " Good guess Inuyasha you deserve a prize"  
Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru at her side. "Let's give him a doggy bone and  
a first class ticket to hell" Kagome grinned evilly while Sesshoumaru   
smirked "Sounds perfect to me" They both turned back to Inuyasha, their  
eyes turning red.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to do, so he stood there waiting for them to attack.  
What's going on? Why is the bitch mad at me, I didn't even do anything to her   
  
He growled at them and attacked Sesshoumaru, making sure to move out of  
the arrows way. Sesshoumaru and Kagome moved out of the way quickly   
and shot the arrow at Inuyasha. It embedded itself in his arm and the dark   
aura of Kikyo's power surrounded him and he growled as he fell to his knees.  
  
Inuyasha looked around quickly for the tutsusaiga and spotted it 2 feet away  
from him. He grabbed it and stood up. If he was going to die someone was coming   
with him. He looked at the female demon and it came rushing to him that it  
was Kagome, He growled as he stared at her, he pulled Tutsusaiga up and   
pointed it at Kagome. 'She killed Kikyo and she tried to kill me too, she betrayed me,  
I did nothing to her'  
  
Inuyasha grew angrier and angrier staring at Kagome and took off towards   
her. He ran faster tehn Sesshoumaru ever could, his anger fueling him for  
the last strike. Before Kagome or Sesshoumaru could move. Inuyasha was   
upon them, Tutsusaiga transformed and slashed the blade across Kagome  
from her right shoulder to her left hip. Inuyasha jumped back as Sesshoumaru   
ran in front if Kagome to block her from the attack but he was a second to late.  
  
He smelled Kagome's blood and quickly turned around to see her falling to her   
knees. He kneeled down beside her and put her head in his lap.  
  
Deep in my soul  
  
Love so strong  
  
It takes control  
  
  
Now we both know  
  
The secrets bared  
  
The feelings show  
  
  
Driven far apart  
  
I'll make a wish  
  
On a shooting star  
  
  
Kagome looked up into his golden eyes filled with shock and unshed tears   
and smiled slightly. Sesshoumaru looked down at her wounds and tears  
fell down his face. Kagome's smiled faltered and she wiped the tears from   
his face, letting her hand rest on his cheek.  
  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
  
Even though you're gone  
  
Love will still live on  
  
The feeling is so strong  
  
My only love  
  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love   
  
  
She looked into his cold sunny eyes and smiled slightly again.  
" Wait for me my love, Take care of Shippo for me" She finished   
coughing roughly blood coming from her mouth. Her eyes closed and  
her smile fell from her face. "I'm sorry, please wait for me"  
  
Sesshoumaru held her body closer to hers hoping to find her heart still  
strong and beating, he pressed his lips against her forehead and felt the  
chilling cold. He felt another tear roll down his face as he looked down  
at Kagome, "I'll wait for you forever and longer" Sesshoumaru whispered  
to her. She smiled her eyes still closed. He felt her body slowly disappearing,  
fading into oblivion.   
  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
  
Of the secret in my heart  
  
I've know it from the start  
  
My only love  
  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
  
My only love  
  
  
Inuyasha watched with sad eyes Sesshoumaru cried tears of sorrow. Inuyasha  
felt the poison taking his life, and he fell to the ground shortly after Kagome  
faded from Sesshoumaru's grasp. The Tutsusaiga clattering to the grass   
covered dirt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~.~ Sad isn't it? Anyways i'll have the Sequel out soon.  
  
Lunakytti - *cries cause this story is so tragic*  
  
  
.~**~Lunakytti~**~. 


End file.
